The Duckling Prince
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Our young Savior has run away from his abusive Uncle, but where is he now? Prince Derek rescues him and Harry becomes his Consort. He must serve his Prince, many trials await these star crossed soul mates, and Bellion knows what fate awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading my work, all characters belong to their creators

This story is a Crossover between Harry Potter and Swan Princess

The Duckling Prince

The young savior dashed through the forest, the drunken cries of his uncle echoing after him in the darkness. He tripped and stumbled often, his tears mixing with the blood that seemed to come from everywhere. At first he had thought that it was his Uncle's blood and that was why the man was so upset with him, but he soon realized that it was his own and the reason of his Uncle's rage was that his blood had gotten onto the snow white carpet that was his aunt's pride and joy. Of course the blood on the carpet would also give away what was really happening during the 'Mother and Son nights out' when his uncle 'baby sat' him. He stumbled over a large vine. He could feel the dizzing sensation of the earth giving away under his feet, and he tried to brace his small form for the impact that never came.

Prince Derek sighed as the sound of rain falling echoed all around him. He watched it impassivly, the falling rain meant he would be trapped inside of the castle tomorrow and possibly the day after as well. His mother constantly worried after him, which he supposed was only natural, afterall, his father had died of a cold, though the real killer had been his sensitive immune system. He got down from the window ledge just as he saw a bright flash and heard a faint scream. Naturally he was curious as any other little boy and he quickly jumped at the chance to go on any sort of adventure. Ducking the scattered servants he ran out into the down poor, a few servants following after him along with his mother's advisor. He searched frantically, at first he had only come out to investigate and satisfy his curiousity. Now he felt an almost panicing feeling rise up in his chest, he was overwelmed by the need to find what he was looking for, his body faintly trembled with the knowledge that tonight something vitally important would be taking place.

Harry woke slowly, his blurry green eyes looked around curiously, everything was grey and slightly shapeless. He felt the rain on his face and thought that that might be the reason why, however, as he reached up to touch his face his hand came away and he could see the dark stains on his hand that harolded the addition of blood and water on his face. A form was moving towards him. He shrank away at first, his form was trembling, his body in shock from all that had taken place. He whimpered as he felt a hand on his face. He looke up into the steel blue eyes of another youth, one who was several years older, but still a young man. Tears swam in his own emerald eyes as he clung onto the strong form before him. He felt hesitant arms wrap around him, bringing him close and into the warmth and shelter of the larger body.

Prince Derek looked down at the small form in shock. Never had he seen another child in such a condition… of course he was a prince and had never wanted for anything in his life, but he had played with the servant's children and of course the children from the town that the castle inhabited, and out of all the children from all different stations in life he had never seen one in such a horrid condition. The emeralds looked up at him, almost as if they were searching for something inside of his own eyes, they brightened for a moment and soon his arms were full of the younger and smaller boy. He blushed softly Odette had hugged him a few times, but this was a boy…yet when the small trembling form pressed closer into he knew he could not pull away, and instead pulled the form closer as he picked him up. The servants had been standing around the two boys watching in awe. Lord Rodgers had already run off to inform the Queen. The servants followed behind the form of their young prince as he brought the nameless boy up to his personal rooms laying him in on the large bed and covering the shivering form with multitudes of blankets "Prepare a bath…not too hot though I think." Prince Derek ordered quietly as his mother came into the room.

Queen Uberta paused in the doorway as she took in the sight of her son and the young nameless boy he had rescued. Her normally reserved heart seemed to thaw at the tender look in her son's eye. She silently came into the room and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, suddenly he seemed older to her as he turned and looked at her. She realized what it was, there were shadows in his eyes that hadn't been there hours ago. She alsoe realized he had never seen a child truly in want before. She gave him a grim smile and pulled him into the half hugs that older boys allowed their mothers on occassions. As she did this the younger boy's eyes fluttered open. She was shocked by the vibrancy of those beautiful green eyes. The boy gave a small smile, though it was hard to see through the blood on his face, before he rolled over and continued his sleep. A strange lightning shaped scar came into view, but Uberta did not think now was the time to question old scars but rather to prevent future ones.

Harry woke up the next moring, he was in a different set of clothes, these ones were a little large on him, but were far better fitting than the ones he had arrived in. He also noticed that he was also clean and warm. He touched a timid hand to his head and came in contact to a soft bandage, he felt crashing disappointment, and for a minute tears welled in his eyes. He was startled when a hand tenderly came and wipped them away. "Why are you crying?" A voice asked him. He turned, and saw a faintly blurry shape, one that looked a little older than him with dark brown hair "I thought I was in heaven with my mama and papa, but heaven doesn't hurt." The form was quiet for a moment the hand was still wamr on his cheek and the voice said "No…this isn't heaven, but…I'm glad you're here."

Derek hadn't been able to stop the words spilling from his lips as he reassurred the boy that he was happy he was here. After all he didn't know much about the boy, it had simply been the look in his eyes when he realized that he was still alive that had made Derek desperate to reasurre him that someon on the mortal plane was happy he was still among the living. His inner dilemma earned a repreave when his mother entered the room. She smiled warmly at the boys as she turned her attention to the young form in her son's bed "You gave us quiet a scare last night young man…what on earth were you doing out there so late…and in such weather too! Why I have have a mind to talk to your parents about such disregard…" she trailed off when she saw that instead of her words reassuring the boy he went stark white.

Harry could feel his blood draining from his face as the tall shape before him told him that she was going to tell his parents, though he knew she meant his aunt and uncle, his Uncle had always told him that if his Aunt ever found out about how his Uncle treated him he would kill Harry and possibly his Aunt as well, and while she wasn't the kindest woman he had ever met, he knew that she didn't deserve to be killed by her own husband over her unwanted nefew. Harry shook his head frantically and started to shake as he backed away slowly looking as if he was going to spring from the bed at any moment.

Derek looked at the boy curiously, his reaction confused the young prince, after all why would a child be frightened of their own family? He felt himself become uneasy at the sight of the boy being so terrified and he gave the boy a reassuring squeeze as he murmured "Don't worry…nothing bad's going to happen." Harry looked at him and shook his head. Uberta decided that now was not the right time to push this topic and instead steered it to much clearer waters. "So…tell me young man…what is your name?"

Harry looked at her curiously…no one had EVER asked for his name. "H-Harry M'am" he said softly, afraid that he was going to be scolded for speaking outloud. Uberta instead smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair reassuringly . "Don't worry young Harry, we'll take good care of you until this whole mess is sorted out." Harry smiled brillently up at her.

Lord Rodgers had been watching the whole scene quietly from the sidelines. His eyes narrowing at the boy's behavior. He was not as sheltered as the Royals. Even the Queen hadn't guessed the reason behind the boy's subdued behavior, she wasn't completely naïve, however she only recognized the signs of neglect and want the boy showed, not the signs of abuse that were clear to the advisors eyes. He shook his head and subtly motioned to the Queen that he wanted to speak to her in private. The Queen was innocent of how the boy was treated, and he was afraid that in her ignorance she would say something or promise something to the young boy that might not be possible.

Uberta saw the motioned and excused herself from the boys. Leaving them to entertain eachother she entered the hallway with her close advisor, the man who had helped her lead her Kingdom ever since the unfortunate death of her husband. She felt hesitation rise in her when she saw the dark look in her councillor's face. He made sure the door was shut before he took a breath to speak. "Queen Uberta…considering the treatment of that boy I don't think it would be wise to contact his relatives." The Queen looked at him in confusion before he leaned forward and murmured "The servants who bathed him reported several scars decorating his back along with his front and arms. Some were fresh from his little escapade out into the storm, however most of them were old, months or years by some of them.

Uberta's eyes widened "Years? But that boy couldn't be older than seven!" Lord Rodgers said nothing but merely nodded his head in agreement, though because of the malnutrition of the child he couldn't help but wonder if he was a few years older than he appeared. Uberta covered her horror with her hand as she sat down in a nearby seat. Never in her own kingdom did she think she would encounter a case of child abuse…she tried to think of who would do such at thing, but nothing came to mind. She couldn't imagine knowing a person who would willingly hurt a child.

Lord Rodgers watched as his Queen absorbed this information before he pressed on "Inquirerers have already been set out through the nearby towns and villages, all children are accounted for, and his description didn't seem familiar to anyone…I don't think he is from around here." Uberta nodded, but held up a hand to signal that she needed a moment to think "Let's let him stay here for a while, we'll help him heal and see if anything comes forward." Lord Rodgers nodded and bowed as he went to inform the servants of their new guest.

"Who's this Odette you keep talking about Derek?" Harry asked quietly, he had been here for several weeks now, and had asked about the large angry red circle that was on Derek's calander. During his stay he and Derek had been inseperatable…however one topic that always came back was the subject of this 'Odette' whom Derek always talked about with scaving anger. Derek said that he and Odette were engaged. Derek was 12 years old to Harry's 9 and had told Harry that Odette came to stay every summer, their parents hoped that by doing this they would strike a match. However all it had done in the end was make the two despise eachother even more then they originally would have.

Derek sighed as he waited at the enterance of the palace, Harry was at Lord Rodger's side a few paces back. His mother had insisted that since they were having visitors that they had to be formal at least for the welcoming. He already missed Harry's calming presence. The quiet way in which Harry spoke always seemed to reassure him. Something he desperately needed especially with the arrival of the odious Odette. The doors opened and as usual the other Royals paraded in. His mother and King Williem immediately welcomed and thanked eachother graciously. While he and Odette gritted their teeth as they welcomed eachother politely already counting down the rest of the days of summer.

Odette could already tell that this summer wasn't going to be any different from the summer before…or the summer before that and the summer before that. Last summer Derek and his little lackey friend had managed to break her arm and sprain her ankle along with other damage by hiding up in their 'Boy's Only' fort. She huffed and turned away, she still hadn't forgiven them for that. It was when she turned that her attention caught on a new figure in the room "Who is he?" she asked.

Harry blushed when the blond girl turned her attention to him. He tried to hide behind Lord Rodger's leg, but he was having none of that and gently urged the young boy forward. Harry stumbled and gave a shy bow "My name is Harry…" he said softly, his voice trembled and he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say. Feeling overwhelmed by all this formality and stiffness.

Derek scoweled when he realized he had forgotten Harry, he was now regretting the fact that he had pushed for Harry to be in the same room at all, afterall, he had liked it when Harry spent most of his time with him…what if Odette changed that? Just like she had changed everything else. His steel blue eyes watched as Harry shyly bowed to Odette, and he could tell from the lifting of the adult's brows that they were impressed with the hesitant youth's grace. Harry looked up and Derek felt something inside of him warm when the younger boy looked at him for ressurance.

Harry felt far out of his leauge as his accidently drew unwanted attention to himself. His desperate eyes searched for his anchor in this strange new world. Derek. He had always had rotten vision, everytime his Uncle slammed him in the head with something it would further worsen, and after the last fight with his Uncle Harry could make out only fuzzy shapes and bright colors, and that was within 15ft after that it was all a haze. He whimpered and dove into Derek's arms. Wanting to go back to when it was just the two of them playing together in Derek's castle.

Odette had always been of the opinion that Derek was a nasty brute who was uninteterested and unconcerned with anything that didn't have to do with him or his comfort. However after seeing him with this younger boy she couldn't help but revise that opinon. Something about this Harry had changed him, more than their summers together ever had. She smiled softly and inturrupted the private moment between the two as she asked "Shall we go to the gardens?" The adults held a breath to see what Derek's reactions were to be and were surprised when he smiled and said "Sounds delightful, Harry loves the gardens." Harry merely smiled brightly as the adults in the room watched with amazement at the peace the young boy had brought them.

Out in the gardens Derek was watching Harry play with Odette, for some reason with Harry around Odette didn't annoy him as much as she usually did. He wondered if this was because of the fact that Odette was focusing all her attention on Harry or if it was for some other reason all together. He laid back against the soft green grass the summer sun was caressing him with a calm gentleness he had never noticed before now.

Harry shyly watched Derek, or the slightly out of focus form which he knew to be Derek, out of the corner of his eye as Odette tried to talk him into playing dress up. He was amused by the idea, but he wasn't sure if it would end well for him. Know what little he did of Odette he wondered if the escapade might end with him in one of Odette's old dresses. From the impish smile on the young girl's face he knew that he wasn't too far off base with his guess.

Odette of course had noticed the odd tension that seemed to float between the two boys. She smiled down at Little Harry whom she was already coming to view as a little brother and then turned her gaze over to Derek who was watching the clouds pass overhead. She had been wrong, this summer was going to be much different than it had ever been before. She could only hope it would be a change for the good for all involved.

Thank you for reading my work! See you all (hopefully) in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

The adults watched in muted horror as the peaceful summer they had been enjoying reached a violent end. "It's YOUR fault, I should have known better than to have trusted him with YOU it's obvious that you're far too careless with him." An enraged Derek shouted at an equally furious Odette "My fault?! How is it MY fault that you didn't tell me that he couldn't swim?" The two were silent and their verbal abuse was reduced to almost vocal growling and hissing as they glared at each other. The subject of their argument lay limply on the couch, his beautiful emerald eyes hidden behind fluttering lids as the royal doctor ignored the two young rulers, Harry's cheeks were flushed and he made soft weak whimpering sounds that were tearing at the hearts of all that had heard.

The day had started off normal enough; the three had gone out together for a swim and a picnic when Derek had been called away by his mother to attend to a few quick duties. Odette had been called away as well, and both had assumed the other was keeping an eye on Harry who hadn't noticed the two disappear. Harry had thought the two were out in the pond swimming and went to follow them and quickly found that the pool was deeper than he had originally thought his cries for help had summoned his two companions and after the rescue they had immediately begun to attack at each other to soothe their own guilt.

Harry struggled to remain conscious as he heard their fighting and felt a small tear fall down his cheek when he realized that he was the cause of their anger towards each other. Weakly he held out his hand and motioned for Derek to come over, Odette had been pulled away by her father after the doctor had told them that the fighting was making the patient anxious which would only cause problems in his condition.

Derek was at Harry's side at an instant and shivered when he felt the fevered hand gently cup his cheek "I-It's not her fault Derek." Harry murmured weakly, the doctor told them that Harry would be fine but that it would be wise for activity to be low for the next few days. Derek looked away, his steel blue eyes unable to handle the sight of his most treasured person in such a condition. "But!" he said angrily and was quickly silenced when he felt a gentle finger on his lips "I-t's not your fault either." Derek gasped and turned to look at Harry who was smiling softly. Derek nodded slowly and gathered Harry into his arms, holding the boy close as he tried to still his own trembling "I'll take Harry to my rooms until he is well again."

Queen Uberta watched in pride at her son, her matchmaker sense was niggling. She knew that Derek and Odette would be a most beneficial pair…her eyes narrowed in scrutiny as she watched how Derek was looking at the younger boy, but she had seen Harry bring the two together more than any matchmaking had ever done. She smiled slowly; if Harry could make Derek and Odette lifelong friends then there was no need for them to get married. She walked off humming she already saw Harry as a young son…and he was a rare beauty. She gave an excited giggle as she started to arrange for tutors to be brought in for the boy, if he was going to be a royal consort than she couldn't have him uneducated!

Chamberlain watched as the Queen walked off talking to herself and started bashing his head against the wall. He knew exactly what this was going to mean for him. "Chamberlain!" The Queen called and he sadly walked off, knowing that the Queen was going to come up with a million plans to bring the boy's closer together when it was obvious that no help was needed.

Derek at sat by Harry's side, his strong calloused hands were gently as they stroked through Harry's soft dark hair "I-I'm sorry Harry, I never should have left you…" Harry was fast asleep and was unable to say anything to Derek, but he moved closer to the warm form that was near him. Nuzzling into Derek's neck. Derek gasped as he felt another shiver course through him. His hand's stilled in Harry's hair as he paused and then pulled the younger boy closer. Burying his face in the soft dark locks he inhaled Harry's unique scent and drifted off to sleep, unaware of his beloved mother's plotting.

The next morning Prince Derek woke slowly. His eyes took a minute to adjust before he noticed that Harry's green ones were looking back into his own. He blushed and moved to pull away. Harry looked down shyly as his hold tightened around Derek's shoulders where they had held the two closely together "I'm sorry…I just…" Harry said softly, unsure if he could explain why he didn't want Derek to leave him. He looked up, his eyes large and innocent as he said "I was scared." Derek's heart melted as he gave a soft laugh and pulled the younger closer to him "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, kissing Harry's forehead as he asked "Are you hungry for breakfast." And he laughed again when the boy's stomach answered for him.

Harry sat nervously at the table during breakfast, the foods were fuzzy to him but Derek had helped him out by being sure that all of Harry's favorite foods were close to him. He smiled, Derek was one of the few people who actually knew about his sight problems, but said nothing as he aided Harry through daily life.

Queen Uberta smiled in relief when she saw that Harry was back to his usual self, he always seemed to recover very quickly. She shared a look with King William who smiled back at her. The two had decided that a marriage was needed to unite the kingdoms, but as long as their heirs remained friends then there was no need for Derek to marry Odette, especially when it was plain to all who saw that they could barely manage friendship with the looming weight of marriage on their backs, and it was just as obvious to all that Derek's heart was already taken.

King William went forward at Uberta's nod and gently tapped his knife against the glass. "We have a bit of an announcement this morning." Both Derek and Odette looked up nervously at this; they exchanged looks with each other, wondering if this had anything to do with their upcoming marriage. Derek had apologized to Odette, and for Harry they both thought it would be best if they went back to the friendship that they had managed.

The regents both were amused by the worried looks on their children's faces, "Queen Uberta and I have decided to wed, and therefore you both are released from the betrothal." The two were silent as the absorbed this information. Derek, forgetting himself, shouted in happiness as he hugged Harry and then turned to Odette, who while more reserved, was just as happy as Derek.

Harry looked at everyone with a smile on his face. It was true that he was happy that Derek no longer had to marry someone that he obviously didn't get along with. However Harry couldn't help but feel worried, when Derek was marrying Odette, he knew that no matter what happened they would always be close to each other, but now that the Queen and King were getting married Derek was now able to marry someone who was farther away. Harry tried to hide his trembling at the thought of being separated from Derek; he didn't want to spoil Derek's happiness with his own selfishness.

Queen Uberta was watching the young boy with a smile on her face. She was sure by now that she had made the right choice. He was the perfect consort for her son; it was obvious that he cared very much about her son, so much that as she saw him become sad at the thought of being separated from Derek, he was doing his best to hide his fears from her son. She smiled and added her own announcement. "I have also decided that…if it pleases both Harry and Derek… that when he reaches the proper age Harry will become Derek's consort." The table was silent once again and the two boys turned and gazed at each other. Both with blushed faces, Uberta smirked and said "Does this please the two of you." Derek, knowing how fast his mother's mind worked, quickly agreed "Yes…as long as Harry is happy of course." Harry nodded quickly his agreement, the smile on his face making it clear to all how much this announcement meant to him.

Derek smiled in disbelief as he looked down at Harry, he was no longer ashamed of the growing feelings he had for Harry and he could only hope that Harry was feeling something similar for him. Harry looked up at him smiling the smile that only Derek ever saw and Derek knew that Harry was just as happy as he was. "May Harry and I be excused to the gardens mother?" Uberta nodded knowing the boys must have a lot to talk about.

Harry sat down on his favorite bench in the rose garden and was soon joined by Derek. Harry was nervous about what Derek had to say "I-I'm sorry you're being pushed into another marriage Derek…If you would rather not…" Harry never had a chance to finish his sentence as he was taken into a strong embrace "Don't ever say that Harry. You mean the world to me; it couldn't make me happier to know that you'll be by my side when I rule the Kingdom." Harry smiled softly and buried his face in Derek's strong neck "But…you always told me you hated being forced into anything." Derek laughed "With Odette? Yes, but I am not being forced into this I'm going very willingly." Harry felt tears well up in his eyes which were gently kissed away by Prince Derek.

Several years went by the marriage between King William and Queen Uberta was a success, the two Kingdoms entered their most prosperous time since before the death of Uberta's first husband. Derek and Odette had become great friends and Harry was blossoming into a most handsome youth. It was on Harry's 11th Birthday that things changed. The family was seated for Harry's dinner banquet when there was a knock on the castle door. The family paused and Chamberlain was encouraged by the Queen to open the door to see who their visitor was.

Dumbledore was horrified to find that Harry was gone from his relatives' home, he had been sure that the wards would have alerted him to any sort of disturbances within the house, however after he performed a memory charm on the house he couldn't believe that all of this had been happening right under his nose. He knew he was supposed to be omniscient, but he realized that the wards on the house only worked if no harm came to Harry while he was there, and it was obvious from the memory spell that Harry had bleed more than once there. "Where is the boy Albus?" Severus demanded. For the past 11 years he had been the perfect death eater for one reason and one reason only, and that was to protect Lilly's child. He was furious that the Headmaster had never checked on the boy before this. Albus had the humility to look down in shame, "I…I don't know. I never thought that a muggle..." Severus snorted at the Headmaster's foolishness "I could have told you Professor that muggles can often leave much to be desired with the raising of their children." Albus nodded and they started tracking spells on Harry, both of them anxious to find where the boy savior had gone to. It was farther away than either of them had ever imagined.

Derek watched the Headmaster Dumbledore and the Potion's Master Snape very carefully; they were talking about a special school for children like Harry. Of course they had noticed that Harry was …gifted, there had been times, such as the pond incident, where he should have been injured either more or for longer but had healed by the next day. He shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't condone his young consort going away to this strange school by himself, and that was before they had begun to mention all the business with Voldemort.

Severus Snape was watching the interaction very carefully. He could easily tell that while Harry was very lost in this change of events, that he seemed to be silently gathering information, once again Severus felt a rush of annoyance towards the Headmaster, he was right in the fact that Harry had to be raised away from all the fame, but to be raised ignorant of magic all together? That was preposterous! He snorted as Dumbledore tried to make Voldemort seem like just a minor problem that had to be dealt with and which Harry just happened to have a key part in destroying. The Master Spy could already tell that these Royals were no fools, and as Rulers of a foreign land they would have to be careful how they treated them. He had also noticed that the Prince Derek was reaching his limit, a Gryffindor if he ever saw one.

Derek was done listening to the danger that his consort had been exposed to, not only while he would be at the school, but the danger he had faced even as a young babe, and said "Headmaster Dumbledore, we are grateful to know now why Harry has always been a little different. However you try to word it though it is clear that Harry is in danger from this Voldemort and that he has been out for his life more than once! Why would we, knowing this, ever allow Harry to go to this Wizarding School of yours when he is safe here?" Dumbledore realized he had misjudged the Royal Family was quick to soothe the enraged prince. "I understand that this is a point of concern for you…however the Wizarding world needs its Savior. Without Harry all our efforts for peace would have been for nothing, we have sacrificed too much for this war already." Dumbledore didn't really want to force Harry away from the only reason he was still alive today. Getting desperate he murmured "You have to realize how important this is, if we could have taken care of Voldemort with Harry we would have by now, but the prophecy clearly states that it has to be Harry who saves us."

King William and Queen Uberta were silently communicating with each other; William saw the light in Uberta's eyes and nodded his head silently, knowing that his wife often came up with devilishly clever ideas. "Headmaster Dumbledore." She said shrilly getting the Headmaster's attention "As important as Harry is to you, though that part is still in question because of his previous treatment, he is as equally important to us, he has been groomed to be a Royal consort to my son." Dumbledore nodded at this, grooming a proper consort took years, lots of work and dedication from the Consort and the family. The Queen was happy that he appreciated this and she added "But this can be mutually beneficial to both of us, Harry will go with you, but he will be accompanied by my son Prince Derek, there he will go through Wizarding school and continue to get his education as a consort".

Here Severus stepped forward "Excuse me your highness, I have been through much etiquette training myself…I'm sure that as long as I have a competent student I can teach him all he needs to know." Uberta smiled in appreciation and said "Very well, will this be acceptable to you Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore was in shock, he had never expected Severus to come forward and attempt to ease the situation between these two worlds "Ah yes, I will give Prince Derek his own chambers and introduce him as Harry's Escort, I assure you this will be necessary for all the danger he will be in once he reaches the Wizarding world, and young Harry will have the choice to room with him or with whatever house he is sorted into."

Harry was watching all of this silently, as a consort he had been taught to be quiet and pay close attention to what was going on around him so he could best advise his Royal mate, he was pleased when the arrangements included Derek coming with him, he knew that Derek felt the same when his partner gently squeezed his hand under the table. Harry smiled and Derek brought him into the conversation "Does this suit you Harry." Everyone held their breath and Harry smiled and bowed his head gracefully "Yes this will be quiet acceptable." He turned to Headmaster Dumbledore "We will be able to come home during the summers right Headmaster?" The headmaster was relieved "Yes of course you will be treated as much as any other student as possible given your situation. Harry nodded "Then I accept."

Severus had continued to watch the exchanges, he had been so absorbed by the dynamics between the Royals and the Headmaster that he had forgotten the reason they were here, it seemed that Harry was far different than Severus had ever imagined. Harry's hair was grown out in waves that went past his shoulders, it was currently tied back with a silver ribbon and his face was a bit angular shaped more like his mother's than his father's. Severus felt a bit of respect that the boy hadn't been carried away by all that was happening around him and had merely waited until he was happy with the arrangement that had been reached.

"Then Harry you will be attending Hogwarts this fall if it will please you I will leave Severus here to teach you all you will need to know about the Wizarding world and he will help you when you go for your supplies." Severus felt his annoyance flair at being offered without any consent from himself, but he knew it would be no hardship on his behalf to remain in this strange world and prepare Harry for the Wizarding one. Queen Uberta nodded "We'll have a room set up for him immediately, and for my own Son's education as well as young Harry's Lord Rogers will be accompanying them acting as their tutor and guardian. Lord Rodger looked as thrilled as Severus to be offered, and just as resigned as well.

Headmaster Dumbledore was relieved that this unexpected twist hadn't resulted in a conflict between the Wizarding world and this one. He had previously assumed that he could easily sway whoever had taken Harry in that he knew what was best for the boy, however he soon found he would have to be more humble then he originally planned, he did not want to anger or end up on the bad side of any royal family, especially one from a strange and previously unheard of world. He had briefly mentioned the war, but the Royals made it clear that they would not get their lands involved but would be there to support Their Son and his Consort. "Very well then, I leave you in very capable hands." And the Headmaster was off.

Severus was invited to sit down and join the meal, the Queen and King shared the head of the table, with Odette, who had remained thoughtful through the exchange on the King's side and Derek who was obviously not as pleased on the Queens. Harry sat next to Derek with Lord Rodgers across from him and Severus took the empty seat by Harry.

Harry turned and gave a knowing smile to his newest tutor "Welcome Potions Master Snape, I do hope you'll enjoy your stay." Severus wisely said nothing, because from the looks that both Odette and Derek were shooting him, he knew that at least for starters, it would be far from pleasant.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue reading my work!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of my beloved fans! I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

Severus had known that he would not enjoy the beginning of his stay in the Palace, his misery was expected, and even welcome in a way, because it would reassure him that young Harry had people who truly cared about his welfare and who would protect him throughout his stay in the Wizarding world. Yes it was fully expected, and yet, Severus had no idea what Derek and Odette had in store for him.

Rodgers managed to hide his snort of amusement behind the guise of a cough; however even with that Severus was fully aware that the man was snickering at him. "Yes?" Severus drawled "Is there something that amuses you?" Rodger opened his eyes in a mockery of innocence and said "Me? Oh no, absolutely not." Rodgers ended his sentence with a sneer as he looked pointedly at the back of Severus's pants which had been mysteriously shredded. Severus merely narrowed his eyes at the Lord and said shortly "Indeed." Before he turned dramatically to return to his room and see if there was a pair of pants that were unscathed.

Derek and Odette had been watching from the shadows, the two had twin faces of satisfaction as they had watched the exchange between the two. The two royals had never been on very close terms, anyone who wasn't blind and deaf could tell you that. However where 'their' Harry was concerned the two could unite in a way that terrified the adults around them. The smiled at each other, knowing that they were in no way through with Potion Master Snape.

Harry waited dutifully for his lesson with Potion Master Snape; he read a book as he waited, and knowing very well what was keeping the man. When Snape billowed in with the ONE pair of pants he had found without the mark of Derek and Odette on them he looked over at Harry who was waiting patiently for him. When the attacks had first started he had assumed of course that Harry was fully aware if not encouraging them, however the boy's reactions did not match such expectations, and Snape had to remind himself once again that the boy was not his father.

Harry looked up as Snape entered and said softly "What did they do this time?" Harry pitied the Potions Master, though of course he would never let the man know, he had far too much sense to risk his life in such a way, he looked up and saw Potion Master Snape roll his eyes "They thought it would be amusing to shred the backs of my pants." Harry sighed "I am sorry…" Severus could already see Harry blaming himself and shook his head "Stop that foolishness, unless you put the scissors in their hands and told them to do it, or did it yourself, you are in no way at fault." Harry nodded and mentally told himself to talk to Derek later.

Derek looked at Harry and shook his head "Why should I be nice to that man? He wants to take you away!" He turned and grabbed Harry by his slender shoulders. Harry smiled softly and pressed against Derek in a small hug "You're coming with me aren't you?" Derek nodded and cupped Harry's chin "Of course I am…" He murmured. Harry smiled softly and said "Then why are you so angry with him? He's not separating us, and he's helping me prepare for the Wizarding world, we should be grateful to him." Derek sighed, he knew that Harry was right, it was still hard for him to accept it though, and he viewed everyone from the Wizarding world as an enemy to Harry.

Harry smiled and leaned up to nuzzle Derek's neck, knowing that this would always calm his Royal. Derek sighed and buried his nose in Harry's long hair. It amazed him how mature his Consort could be. Harry was 11 and Derek was 14, Derek often liked to think of himself as grown and mature, everyone in the castle behaved around him as if he was. It was with Harry that he remembered that he too was still growing. He held his consort close to him, sighing as he tried to imagine how he would get Odette to go along with this idea.

Odette shook her head "I can't believe you! That man wants' to take our Harry away to face some dangerous mad man and you want us to apologize to him for a few pranks?!" Derek rubbed his temples, he knew that this wasn't going to go well, and the more that he talked to Odette the more he found himself agreeing with her. He shook his head and remembered what Harry had said. "Harry doesn't like it; he thinks we should be grateful to Potions Master Snape for preparing Harry for the Wizarding world." He sighed and looked up at Odette "Please? For Harry?" Odette paused and nodded "If he wants…" sounding as if she wasn't sure of the idea at all.

Snape was curious to how the boy had done it, before him only a week into his stay, were Prince Derek and Princess Odette apologizing for their many pranks, one which had including replacing Severus's wand with a normal stick, and were asking for his forgiveness. Snape looked at Young Harry who was watching the two with a proud smile on his face. Inwardly Severus shook his head, Harry was far more Slytherin than many gave him credit for. "I forgive you, please restrain yourselves if at all possible from committing such actions in the future. " He turned to Harry "Now let's continue with your lessons."

Derek and Harry were lying quietly in the soft grass of the Royal Gardens. Derek turned and gazed at Harry, he had let his long hair out and it was blowing gently in the wind, Harry's eyes were closed in a peaceful expression and Derek reached over and tenderly brushed a hair back in place behind Harry's ear. Harry's eyes opened slowly and he turned and looked at Derek. "We leave tomorrow Harry." Derek murmured. Harry smiled softly and nodded "Yes…are you okay with coming? I mean…if…if you don't want to…" Harry looked away nervously and Derek growled as he faced Harry to look at him "I would follow you anywhere Harry, I was only asking to see if you were ready." Harry blushed and nodded "Yes…I'm very happy that I'll have you with me Derek." Derek smiled and pulled Harry closer to him, gently kissing his young consorts forehead he murmured "You'll always have me." Harry smiled and closed his eyes, letting Derek's strength surround him as he drifted to sleep.

Late that night Derek was unable to sleep, he had at first passed the hours by watching Harry as he slept, but soon Harry awoke, he was always attuned to the Prince. Harry had woken and asked Derek if he needed something. Derek had shushed the young consort and put him back to sleep; instead he got up and began to pace the castle, hoping the exercise would wear him out.

Severus Snape also found himself wandering the halls at the late hour. He could only hope he had prepared the young boy enough for the world that would be revealed to him tomorrow. They would go to Diagon Alley to get their supplies and then head for the train. He knew that no matter what the boy was far better prepared now than he was almost a month ago. He looked up when he heard footsteps ahead of him and was surprised to see none other than Prince Derek walking towards him, completely lost in thought. He smiled ruefully and cleared his throat to get the young Ruler's attention.

Derek was thinking about the world of magic, spells and potions his beloved was to be exposed to tomorrow, he was well trained with the sword and bow, but he couldn't help but doubt that they would be enough to protect his beautiful consort from a spell. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a throat cleared. He looked up and was faced with Potions Master Snape.

Severus was quiet for a moment as he looked over the young man before him. Even in worry his back was straight, as if he wouldn't let the weight of his problems force him down, his steel eyes were just as sharp as ever, and his stance was one of wary confidence. All in all, the young man made a perfect escort for the young savior. Snape gave a wry smirk as he said "It's worrisome isn't it? No matter how many times my beloved and I face danger I still find myself awake at night, wondering if we'll both make it through. War is hard young prince, every time I am reunited with my beloved I can only be grateful that I get another day, another hour, another minute with him. " He paused and let his words sink into the young prince "The danger's that he and I face will be paltry to what you and Harry will go through, if you don't think you can bear the weight, the it's best to pull out now, before you break Harry by leaving him when he needs you most!" Snape knew that he was being overly harsh on the Prince, but he wanted to make sure that he knew what he was getting into.

Derek listened carefully and felt his anger rise when Snape told him to leave Harry. "I will never leave him! I will make sure I'm as strong as he needs me to be, I won't let him do this alone." Severus smiled "Keep that determination, you'll need it for the times ahead. " He then turned and left, suddenly tried enough to sleep and he had no intention to let the opportunity pass.

Derek had returned to his private rooms that he now permanently shared with Harry. He crawled into bed by Harry's side and watched him sleep with a small smile on his face. Once again Harry woke up and turned a sleepy smile onto him "Derek? Are you alright?" Derek nodded, not willing to speak as he pulled the sleepy boy close to him and settling Harry on his chest. Harry gave a soft sigh of amusement as he dutifully nuzzled Derek's neck and fell asleep with Derek's strength once again around him.

The next day saw Harry and Derek waving off their family and friends as they entered the strange horseless coach with Professor Snape. Harry and Derek had been told that at school it was too bothersome to use Severus's full title, and so Professor Snape would be fine. Harry smiled at his 'sister' Odette as the coach started to pull him away and to his new world.

Derek was watching Harry carefully and gently reached over and took Harry's small hand into his own and gave his consort a warm reassuring smile. Harry smiled back at him, with Derek's smile; it revealed a dimple that his other smile's never had. Derek gave a small sigh of relief as they continued to watch the country pass by. Snape watched the two of them, and knew that they would help each other in the world they would soon be part of.

The first thing that they did when they got to Diagon Alley was give Derek and Lord Rodgers a potion that gave them the sight of a magical being so that they would be able to see the same world as Harry and Severus. It was then that Derek mentioned Harry's vision impairment. Severus stared at the boys in amazement, wondering how he hadn't noticed that Harry could barely look past his nose. He then remembered that for most situations Harry allowed Derek to do things for him. He ordered a quick vision repair potion as well. Harry waited a moment in discomfort as the potion worked but then he slowly blinked and opened his eyes, gasping as he looked for the first time at Derek, he immediately blushed and looked down, much to the amusement of both Derek and Snape.

Derek smiled at his sweet consort and gently cupped his chin to make him look up again "It's the same old me Harry…" he murmured looking around slyly before gently kissing Harry's cheek. Harry blushed and nodded, mumbling something before quickly changing the subject. Derek merely shook his head and Severus led them to the robe shop where both Harry and Derek would be outfitted with uniform robes, though Harry's would have a gold trim and Derek's would be gold with a black trim, gold was part of the Royal family's colors and Derek didn't want his consort or himself to be dressed the same as any of the 'commoners' they would be with. Lord Rodgers, due to his position, would of course continue to wear his own uniform which bore all of the colors of the Royal Family. Harry had rolled his eyes but went along with it, secretly happy at the thought of wearing Derek's colors at his new school. It was at the robe shop that he met Draco Malfoy.

The two boys were getting fitted together; Harry had smiled softly and said "Hello." Draco looked over the other boy with curiosity and haughtily introduced himself. Harry and the boy talked as they were measured and fitted. Harry decided that Draco wasn't too bad, as long as he didn't go on too long about the 'blood purity' thing Harry supposed that he would be able to tolerate him.

At the end of the day Harry had all of his school supplies as well as a new snowy owl which had seemed quite taken with him. He had named her Hedgewig and with Derek and Lord Rodger's helped they managed to carry all of his new things to the train. Severus had shown them their private compartment and warned them "This compartment as been marked to allow you privacy, however I will be patrolling the train, if you should need anything please summon me with your new wand Harry, you should remember the spell from our lessons together." Harry nodded dutifully and then Lord Rodgers suggested that they could use the train ride to review over their country's history. He smirked as he pulled out their books, the boys both hated history and he only had a few opportunities like this when they were literally his captives to try to force the knowledge into their skulls.

However a mere half hour later, it was revealed that Lord Rodgers favored history no more than his unwilling students did and the two exchanged sly smiles as they snuck out of their private car, wanting to explore even this small part of their new world.

Derek and Harry were currently standing next to large windows that were provided so that people could see the beautiful country side that was passing by them. Harry's eyes were wide as he gasped at the beauty of Scotland. Derek was currently watching his own little beauty. Smiling every time Harry gasped or excitedly pointed out something amongst the fog and mist.

They were interrupted when the Trolley came, they both looked over the snacks curiously, and Harry went for a chocolate frog while Derek went with Bertie Boxes Every Flavor Beans. Harry had given a little yelp of surprise when his frog came to life, Derek was quick to catch it, but Harry was looking a little green as he shyly explained to Derek there was no way he could eat something that moved while it was digested. Derek laughed and ran his fingers through Harry's hair before starting on his own beans. He took a few out of the bag and popped them in his mouth, he soon too was green as the mixture of earwax, grass, and dirt settled in his mouth. He wasted no time in depositing the snacks into the nearest receptacle, claiming that if the Wizarding world was anything like their snacks they would have a lot to adjust to.

Severus had to use much of his control to stop his eyebrow from twitching as he gazed at the private compartment where he had left the Savior of the Wizarding world and his escort; instead what he found was Lord Rodgers fast asleep with a thick history book on his lap. Wanting to kick the man Severus settled for roughly shaking his shoulder as he asked "And where, Lord Rodgers, are your charges?" Lord Rodgers looked around as if the two were hiding from him and muttered "Oh dear."

Prince Derek and Harry were heading back to their private compartment when they passed a commotion in one of the public cars. Harry turned and saw that it was the boy that he had met at the cloak shop; he was currently degrading a red head and a bushy haired girl. Harry sighed and slipped over to him "Malfoy?" The blond aristocrat turned at his surname and saw the small dark haired boy he had met at the shop "Oh yes…Harry was it?" Harry nodded and said "My escort and I have a private car; if you need a place to sit you can sit with us." Draco looked over the two slowly and then looked back at the two he had been antagonizing. "Very well…" He murmured and Harry smiled warmly at them all as he led Draco away. Derek had been watching in amusement and soon introduced himself "Hello, My name is Prince Derek escort to Harry."

Draco's brows rose slightly when he realized that Harry's escort was royalty, he then remembered the boy had never said his last name. He turned to Harry and said "In the Wizarding world it's common for one to go by their surname rather than their first name unless being addressed by a friend." Harry smiled, thinking it sweet that Draco, cold as he was to others, was trying to help him. "Oh I know that, but thank you for reminding me, my tutor in all things Wizardry told me it would be best if I went by my first name until the opening feast."

Draco gave a tilt of his head to understand, with his fast paced mind he had already connected the dots, this year would be the famous Harry Potter's first year, and this Harry was being escorted by a prince and had his own private care. Draco smirked, proud of his good taste as they continued on their way to the private car.

What awaited them there were their two very irate tutors. "Excuse me Prince Derek," Lord Rodgers started "Would you mind telling me where you were off to without a guardian?" Severus rolled his eyes; the man really was too soft on them so he picked up on berating them "Especially when you were specifically told not to leave the compartment?" He drawled looking them over.

Harry smiled brightly and said "We were making friends." Draco stepped forward and said "Hello Professor Snape." Snape said nothing and bowed his head "I suppose that will be necessary for your stay here." The wry smile on his face gave away his amusement at Harry's choice of friends.

Derek had been passive during the whole exchange smiling as Harry's innocent charm had evaded them from trouble once again. He looked out the window and saw the train was slowing he turned and said "Harry it might be best if we change into our robes…we'll be at the school soon." Harry nodded and smiled at Draco who was already in his robes "We'll be right back okay?" Draco nodded, taking a seat with Professor Snape and watching as the two left to change.

Harry and Derek were changing in the bathroom, or rather Derek was changed and waiting for Harry. There were small sounds of frustration coming from Harry's stall and he knocked softly "Everything all right Harry?" he asked. There was a big sigh "I can't get this right…." Derek smiled softly, Harry sounded so put out and he looked around seeing they were alone he said "Come out and I'll help you with it."

Harry came out blushing, his pants and boots were on just fine, however the ties for his robe had gotten caught up in the buttons for his shirt. He looked down shyly as Derek's agile fingers quickly righted the mess and began buttoning his shirt.

Derek himself was a little red on the cheeks 'he's eleven for goodness sakes!' he thought to himself, but it still didn't help his reaction to seeing Harry's pale chest. He finished quickly and arranged Harry's robes so that he was well covered. "All better?" he said softly, looking up he realized that their faces were very close. Harry nodded shyly and leaned up to gently kiss Derek's cheek. The two looked at each other silently for a moment before Derek kissed Harry's cheek as well.

It was then that the train came to a full stop; Derek braced himself and gently caught Harry to prevent him from losing his balance. Harry smiled up at him quietly and it was returned by Derek's own as they returned to the compartment.

"About time…" Draco muttered and he was subtly swatted by Snape. Harry laughed and said softly "Sorry about that…I had trouble with my robes." He looked down embarrassed again and Draco shook his head, telling himself firmly that he did NOT just think that Harry Potter was cute. "Very well" He said and led them off the train and onto the boats that would take them to the Castle.

Derek helped Harry in and came in next to him as they both looked at the glowing castle they would be staying at and receiving their educations. "Ready Harry?" Derek asked softly. Harry seemed to think for a moment and smiled sweetly "As ready as I'll ever be." Draco was silently watching the exchange before turning his own eyes to the castle.

Thank you all for reading! More will be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for continuing to read my work! Please enjoy this chapter!

Harry sat in the boat, his body leaning against Derek as his hands shifted nervously in his lap. He couldn't look away from the brightly lit castle that was to be his school. He took a deep breath remembering one of the rules of a consort. A consort was never nervous, never displayed any outward signs of being anything but collected. He let out the breath and opened his eyes, his face calmly passive as he looked up once again at the school, though the amazement was still in his eyes.

Derek smiled as he watched Harry, he felt a rush of pride go through him as Harry collected himself and put on an unbreakable mask to the outside world. Derek felt a different kind of pride rise up in him when he realized that he was the only one who could see through that mask. Harry was nervous, that was clear to him, but it was just as clear that Harry was trying to be strong. He ran his fingers through the other boy's dark long hair making Harry pull his attention away from the glittering castle and onto the steel blue eyes of his Prince.

Harry stilled an inner shiver when he felt Derek's strong hands run through his hair. He looked up and smiled softly at Derek "Ready?" he asked, pleased that his voice only contained a tremor of excitement. Derek gave him one of the cocky smiles that he loved so much and said "Of course, I'm ready for anything."

While this was going on Draco was currently trying his best to not let the little 'love fest' affect him. He smirked to himself as he watched the interactions between Derek and Harry, his Slytherin mind working quickly he began calculating. He was very sure that the green eyed boy was Harry Potter, Savior to the Wizarding World and number one enemy to Voldemort, he also knew from observations that Harry had a light romantic relationship with his escort, Prince Derek, what part the prince played in all of this Draco did not yet know. He felt something strange stir inside of him as he watched Harry smile sweetly and close his eyes as the Prince leaned down and tenderly kissed his cheek and whisper softly "Harry, don't worry I'll always protect you."

At that moment a strange image flashed in his mind, Harry looking down shyly as he blushed softly "I don't know Draco…" Draco saw himself lean down and whisper "Hush Harry, I'll take care of you." before kissing the soft pink lips before him. Draco's eyes widened and he looked out over the water, his father told him to befriend the boy! Nothing more and nothing less, he gave a small shake of his head, certain that it was only nerves getting to him.

Harry was glad when the small boat finally reached shore and they were led up to the castle where a very kind, but strict, looking professor awaited them. She smiled slightly and told them they would be called and sorted into their houses. She gave a withering glance to a pudgy brown haired boy as he collected his toad from near her feet. She then turned and looked at Prince Derek, "Prince Derek, your Guardian Lord Rodgers is awaiting you at the head table; you will be dining there during the meals." She cast Harry a side glance "Where you will spend the rest of your time is of course between Lord Rodgers, the Headmaster, and your consort, please follow me."

Derek turned and smiled gently at Harry "I'll see you after the Feast." Harry nodded giving a small bow. He knew that Derek disliked formalities, however Harry wanted to assert Derek's place as a Prince. He felt strangely possessive of Derek, and wanted the other first years to realize that Derek was not the same as them. Derek smiled and gave a courteous bow of his head in reply as he left to follow Professor McGonagall.

As Derek entered the hall to sit with the teachers he was honored when the teachers and headmaster stood as one and gave him a polite bow which he replied in turn. He wondered if they would do this at every meal, and remembered his mother and sighed, if she had any say in it, then these actions would continue through the rest of the year. He sat down between Lord Rodgers and Professor Snape, looking around subtly as he waited for the sorting.

As one the first years were led in, the roster was called, the closer they got to Harry the more Derek felt his nervousness rise. He knew he personally favored the Gryffindor house, though it pleased him to think of Harry as a Hufflepuff he knew that Harry had some Ravenclaw qualities about him as well. He had only heard brief mentionings of the four houses, he had no opinion on Slytherin, since all reports of the house had been so grossly biased that there was no way to draw fact from fiction.

As they neared Harry's name Snape felt his anxiety rise which was uncommon for him, before meeting the boy he would have tossed him in Gryffindor without taking more than a second. He knew that Consorts were valued for their loyalty but also for their intelligence. He closed his eyes, he could also see the young savior going into Slytherin, a Consort had to be able to manipulate and arrange the most beneficial relationships possible for their Royals which with the boy's masks and cleverness would put him in the snake house. All in all, Severus had no idea what to expect as the dark haired boy was called.

The hall went silent as McGonagall called "Potter, Harry." Harry took a deep breath through his nose; he would not let these other people see how nervous he was. While in line he had tried to stay close to Draco, simply because he was the only one he knew even in passing. During the wait the red haired boy from the train had introduced himself as Ronald Weasley. Harry had smiled and shook the boy's hand before Draco intervened, mentioning that some Wizarding families were better than others. Draco had gone to Slytherin and Ronald had been sent to Gryffindor. As he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head he closed his eyes, hoping to clear his mind as well.

Derek tensed as the large hat dipped over Harry's eyes and then most of his face as well, shielding him from view. He was silent as the whole hall seemed to hold its breath, slowly the tension grew, the other first years had only taken a moment or two at most, but the minutes were dragging by, all were curious of what the hat had to say for the savior.

'Well well well….what a curious mix I find.' Harry was proud that he stopped himself from being startled by the sudden voice in his ear 'Hello?' he thought, getting an amused chuckle in response 'Yes…very interesting indeed, most whom I encounter don't bother with pleasantries, they beg, plead, order, ask, and entreat me to place them in or avoid a certain house. It's amazing, but in all my years of putting children where they need to be you would think they would have more faith in me!' Harry smiled softly letting his amusement show 'Indeed' He agreed, the hat was silent for a few seconds as it said 'such a complex mix at such a young age, loyalty to those who earn it, bravery and courage when you need it, smarts, your curiosity is almost unlimited and of course your cunning...almost any house would be perfect for you' Harry snorted and this caught the Hat's interest 'oh? You disagree?' Harry smiled and said 'I wouldn't want to argue with a hat such as yourself, however…' the hat started to nod 'Ah yes…I see I see, you care only about your family, the Prince inpaticular and yourself of course, you came to the Wizarding world out of no sense of duty, but because it pleased you …' Harry nodded 'I care nothing for the world, only one person matters to me' He felt something in him harden when he thought this, realizing it was completely true. 'Well then…if that's the case then…better be…'

Derek didn't know how much more of this he could take, he could have sworn that he had heard one of the teachers yawn! Then, just when he thought he had reached his limit the hat stiffened and shouted "Slytherin!"

Harry smirked inwardly, the hat had been only looking at his mind to start with, he hadn't gotten to his heart since most children didn't know what was in their heart at this age, however, Harry had a perfectly clear idea, his heart belonged to Prince Derek, Derek was the only meaning, the only reason he needed for anything. The hat, when his mind had been too complex had been led to his heart by Harry's words, and soon realized that while he had traits of all four houses, he had the heart of a Slytherin, closed off to the world except an elite few. Harry's flashing green eyes looked up to the head table and locked with Derek's he gave a slight tilt of his head to his prince, and a small knowing smile.

Severus couldn't be sure if the Hall had been quieter before or after the hat had made its announcement. He leaned back in his seat, the boy was a Slytherin, and this could change everything or nothing. He chose that moment to take a long sip of tea as the Hall exploded in commotion.

Headmaster Dumbledore was stunned by the hat's announcement as well. He gritted his teeth, while it was true that not all wizards who came from Slytherin were evil, it did not seem a happy coincidence that Harry happened to be in the very same house as the man he was supposed to destroy. He sighed as he looked down at the young eleven year old, he would watch him carefully, and after all, many things could happen in the course of the year. He began his usual opening speech and then reached his special notes.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed we have a few extra faces here at the head table." Here Prince Derek and Lord Rodgers stood. "Hogwarts has the extreme honor of welcoming two special guests, Prince Derek and Lord Rodger's, Prince Derek has accompanied his consort here and will be his escort during their stay in the castle, be warned, they come from a different culture than we do, Prince Derek is well within his rights to respond to any actions he feels are endangering or untoward to his Consort. Therefore I highly recommend interacting with care around both of them until they have become comfortable in their stay. Also their Guardian Lord Rodgers deserves the same respect you would give any professor here at Hogwarts, as he can give detentions as he sees fit and deduct house points as well. Now that is all let us enjoy the feast!"

The hall was filled with an uneasy silence after the end of the headmaster's speech, but all was quickly forgotten as the food appeared and the ravenous children eagerly dug in. Harry could tell already he would feel at home in his new house. Unlike in the other houses where the children were loading up their plates and eating with manners that would give Queen Uberta a heart attack, the Slytherins ate with dignity and decorum, slicing their food into bite sizes and quietly asking for dishes to be passed around. Harry smiled softly, relieved with the hat's choice. Of course he was aware of the many eyes following him, but after having attended many of Queen Uberta's Balls (or Beauty Pageants as Derek liked to call them) a few curious stares were no hardship.

Derek went about eating his meal silently, digesting the course of events. He didn't know if he should be wary or proud that Harry was in Slytherin. He didn't know if this was good or bad, the list went on and on for every person who spoke against the snake house there was one that spoke strongly in favor of it. He sighed and turned a glance to Harry and was pacified for now to see that he was getting along with his peers from the looks of things.

Lord Rodgers was not oblivious to the young prince's dilemma, he was aware that just as there were many rules that consorts abided by, there were a few that Royals too should never forget. Lord Rodgers quietly cleared his throat to get the prince's attention "You would do well Prince Derek, to remember that in everything a Consort and their Royal go through, they must never forget that their bond is based upon not only love and caring, but also on trust, for who else can a Ruler trust implicitly besides their Consort? Therefore the Royal should trust that anything the Consort does is for the betterment of the Royal and or their Standing, just as a Royal must ensure the protection and care of their consort."

Prince Derek thought about this for a moment before he nodded, looking at peace "Thank you Lord Rodgers." He said softly, returning to his meal and content in the knowledge that he and Harry would speak after the feast.

Professor Snape had overheard the small lesson given by Lord Rodgers and looked down at Harry in contemplation before the Hat's reasoning made sudden and startling clarity. Slytherins were loyal, to those they deemed deserving, they were courageous when they needed to be, they were smart and cunning, and above else, they didn't rely on the world at large's opinion, but the opinion of those they were loyal to. He smiled softly and resumed his meal, relieved that Harry was not in Slytherin because he was the next Dark Lord, but because he was a Consort above all else.

As the feast was drawn to a close Harry stood with his house as they left, wanting to at least find out about the Slytherin Quarters before deciding for sure where he would stay. He of course wanted to be with Derek; however he was not sure if it would be such a good idea. While at Hogwarts it was vital for him to set up a strong base of support, and ideally that would be with his housemates, if he stayed with Derek at night then he would spend all his time with Derek. Likewise, he was concerned that if he stayed with his house, Derek would feel neglected. He gave a silent sigh tossing the arguments back and forth in his mind.

In his contemplations Harry never realized that he had fallen a few feet behind the rest of the house, Draco was towards the head of the group, but kept subtly looking back to check on Harry as they progressed, knowing that the Prince would not be happy if his consort was lost in the castle. Of course that's what Draco told himself, not because he was personally concerned about Harry or anything like that. Harry was passing a corridor when he felt a sudden burning pain split through his skull. He gritted his teeth, accidently catching part of his lips between his teeth and biting through it, a small droplet of blood trailing down his chin as he held back a scream of pain. The pain was like a sudden flash of lightning, there and blinding then gone without even an echo left behind. He looked around, his eyes narrowed in the defensive before he hurried to catch up with his house, wiping the blood away carelessly.

"And this will be your dorms." Professor Snape drawled slowly "If there are any problems feel free to take it up with me, however, Slytherin is where your true friends are, never forget that, Mr. Potter if you would follow me."

Harry liked the way that the Slytherins wing was decorated; it reminded him vaguely of the home he had left behind in the palace. He followed Snape out to the Hall where Derek was waiting. He giggled at the look on Derek's face as he casually stepped out of the portrait. He smiled and embraced Derek warmly nuzzling his beloved prince's strong neck. Derek smiled softly as he returned the favor when he suddenly paused and pulled away.

Derek felt the tension he had been unaware he was holding slip away as Harry flung himself into Derek's arms. He was warmed by the thought that while Harry would act perfectly aloof to the rest of the school he would always let his guard down around Derek. Severus and Lord Rodgers stood off to the side giving the boy's their privacy as they looked everywhere but at the boy's directly. Derek has breathed a sigh of relief as Harry nuzzled his neck when he noticed something and pulled away. "Harry…when did you get this?" This drew Rodgers's and Severus's attention to them as they watched Derek wipe a small smudge of blood away from Harry's lips.

Harry blushed, realizing he had forgotten to make sure he had gotten rid of all the blood, not that there was much, but knowing how protective Derek was one drop was too much. He looked up, for only a second it crossed his mind to lie when he remembered that besides love there must always be trust between a consort and their royal. He looked up and said softly "As we were walking to the Slytherin Dorms and crossed another hall my head was filled with a blinding pain, I gritted my teeth so that I would bear it and fight the pain. I accidently got my lip caught my lip in my teeth when I did so. It was there and gone in a flash."

Derek watched Harry closely before nodding, accepting it as truth he said "I want you to tell me if you experience any more pains like this understood?" Harry nodded, watching Severus out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the man's eyes had narrowed when he had mentioned the type of pain, which led Harry to believe that Severus knew what had caused his pain, however, when he did not speak up Harry said nothing, after all, he didn't have all the information himself yet, perhaps Snape didn't either.

Harry smiled up at Derek and said "I think it would be important for me to make strong contacts here in the Wizarding world…it might be for the best if I stay in the dorms." The change of subject was what Derek needed to get his mind off of the thought of Harry in pain, though of course that was never far from his mind. He nodded "Yes…that is, however I want to spend time with you as well." Harry smiled sweetly and said "Would I be a good consort if I didn't." Derek smiled and laughed "You can't blame me for being a little edgy…who knows what will happen during our stay here, and I don't want to be taken by surprise." Harry just nodded, thinking it wise not to point out that everything that would happen here this year would be a surprise.

Severus chose that moment to speak up "If Harry is to stay in the dorms he had best return there, it is drawing close to curfew." Harry nodded and in a surprise for Derek took the initiative and kissed Derek's cheek, murmuring softly into his beloved prince's ear "Goodnight." Then teasingly pulled away before Derek could respond.

Glowing red eyes had watched the exchange from the darkness of the shadows. It seemed that the Potter child wasn't as foolish as he originally thought. He would have to be more careful from now on. The red eyes narrowed as Potter kissed the Prince's cheek, a dark chuckle escaped the figure as it turned and disappeared. No…Potter wasn't as foolish as he had thought, but he did have a very big weak spot, one that was begging to be exploited.

Thank you for reading my work! More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all and thank you for reading my work! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Derek was furious, actually he was beyond furious, his knuckles were white with the force of his grip on the sword that was currently aimed at the attacker's neck. "I didn't mean to…it was a misunderstanding!" The fourth year Ravenclaw muttered his eyes wide with fear as he looked at the blade that was uncomfortably close. Transfigurations had just been dismissed, and Derek had come by to pick up Harry and escort him to lunch, Derek had been secretly planning on taking Harry to a quiet picnic by the lake, away from the Hall where formalities were enforced. The plan had been halted however when the presumptuous Ravenclaw had saw fit to brush up to HIS consort and ask him if he was willing to share his 'favors' with those who weren't of royal blood, when Harry had politely declined the boy had gone further by grasping Harry by the shoulders and pushing him up against the wall in a suggestive manner. Derek had acted instantly, and now the young man was pinned against the wall with the blade intimately close to him.

Professor McGonagall was gathering up her things to go to lunch as well, relieved that her first Transfigurations class of the year had not resulted in a Hospital Wing visit when a first year Hufflepuff came in and told her there was a problem in the hall. McGonagall wondered what could possibly be going on out there on the first day after all the class she had dismissed had been very quiet and well behaved, she was curious to see what had changed in only a few spare moments. Her question was answered by a blushing Harry who was currently holding onto Derek's sword hand firmly and telling him to let the Ravenclaw go, Derek didn't seem to be hearing a word that Harry was saying, and the situation was looking as if it could go from bad to worse in mere seconds.

"Derek…Derek…I think he understands he was mistaken by his actions, we were warned that not everyone would quiet understand our situation, and I'm very sure that he won't do such a thing again…now will you please let him down?" Derek's eyes were narrowed in rage, he acted almost as if he was going to ignore Harry's words and continues to press the sword against his victim's throat, a small cut appeared and the boy whimpered as a drop of blood trailed down his neck and into his robe.

McGonagall was frozen as she watched the scene, she and every other teacher had been informed when Prince Derek first arrived that his culture was part of his heritage as a Prince, and therefore it was unfair to ask him to set aside what his reactions were, the ones that he was trained to respond with especially concerning his consort. She was aware that the situation indeed warranted punishment of the Ravenclaw, she only hoped that his foolish actions wouldn't cost him his life. She gulped nervously as she watched Harry continue to whisper softly to him, trying to ease Derek away from the helpless boy whose wand was still in the pocket of his robe.

Derek finally calmed and loosened his hold, the boy slid to the floor and Derek pulled back his sword but his eyes were still on him, almost daring the boy to try something, the Ravenclaw got up quickly and ran off, not wanting to tempt Derek into another attack he didn't even glance in Harry's direction. Harry sighed, he looked around and saw that they were indeed the sole focus of the entire corridor and he had hoped that he could have resolved this later; however he knew that there was only one way to calm Derek down at this point.

Derek was almost trembling with rage, the image of the Ravenclaw smirking as he came up behind Harry, who had been distracted answering a classmate's question, and caressing Harry's pert little rear as he poised his suggestion, and then the look in Harry's eyes as he was pushed up against the wall, cornered by the older and stronger boy. Derek gave a growl just at the thought of it, he was about to draw his sword again when he realized there was something in his way. He looked down and saw that Harry was looking up at him, his eyes pleading for Derek to calm down; Harry's small hand covered the handle to his sword while his other hand gently caressed Derek's cheek. Harry was blushing softly as he leaned in and nuzzled Derek's neck, kissing it softly as he pressed his smaller body against Derek's stronger one. Derek shivered and wrapped his arms around Harry, burying his nose into the fragrant locks he sighed finally calm he pulled away from Harry and cupped the younger boy's chin "Come…let's go to lunch Harry." He turned and offered Harry his arm, ignoring everyone who watched in shock as the two Royals went to the Great Hall, Derek promising himself that he would go through with the picnic another day, this one was spoiled for it.

Derek sighed as he once again had to endure the bowing from the teachers, which he always insisted on returning before sitting between Snape and Rodgers, he looked down almost sadly at Harry who was eating at the Slytherin table, Draco was seated protectively on Harry's side, his silver eyes glaring at the Ravenclaw table, the one who had assaulted Harry was seated alone at the end of the table his house ignoring him besides cold glares, the Ravenclaws were not pleased that the first to offend the two Royals had come from their house. Lord Rodger's gave Derek a knowing look "You do realize this is only the start right?" Derek sighed and nodded as he drank the strange pumpkin flavored drink, Snape's own eyes were narrowed as he agreed with Rodgers, and this was indeed only the beginning. They would have to keep a closer watch over the boy unless they wanted the possibility of a death in Hogwarts.

McGonagall had informed the Headmaster as soon as they were seated of the situation outside of the Transfigurations classroom. He had nodded slowly, and not for the first time did McGonagall wonder if he was omniscient. He gave a weary sigh and said "I had hoped that such an event would not happen until at least a few weeks into the year, however, we should remind the students that such behavior will not be tolerated." He stood and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the entire hall "Before we Lunch, I should comment on the event that I'm sure you are all currently aware of, I w as not bluffing when I said Prince Derek could make any response he so chose to an attack or insult to his consort, I can only hope that this time my warning will be taken to heart, and now, let us eat!"

Harry sighed and set down his eating utensils, he had rather hoped that the Headmaster wouldn't do something like that. He stood feeling the eyes of the entire Hall on him as he left, wanting to get away from these strangers for at least a little while. Their watchful eyes were buzzing at his attention like annoying insects, and his patience for dealing with the insects was wearing very thin. Derek watched worriedly as Harry left, and he was unsure if he should follow or not. Snape saw fit to aid the young prince and cleared his throat as he motioned for Derek to go.

Harry sighed as he leaned against the oak tree that was near the Lake, he was curled up in his robe, for the first time he felt the full weight of being away from his home and he felt a few tears leaking down his cheeks. He was startled when a rough thumb began rubbing them away "Harry?" Derek said softly, Harry looked up and tried to hurriedly get rid of his tears, he didn't want Derek to see him like this but his actions were stopped as Derek pulled Harry against his chest "Don't worry…we'll adjust and adapt, that's what Royals do after all…" Harry gave a sniffle in response and Derek frowned, not liking his little one being so upset. He gave a playful smirk and said "We could always have my Mother here to deal with them, and I'm sure Odette would love to get her hands on a few as well." Harry let out a little laugh, relaxing against Derek's chest as Derek continued to tell him hypothetical stories of what the two terrifying women in their lives would do to those who would dare make Harry cry.

Harry hurried into potions, thankful that he wasn't late; he and Derek had been at the Lake longer than they thought and so had to hurry back. Harry smiled as he remembered how sweet Derek was, thinking that Harry was crying because of the stares rather than being frustrated with a new place. Harry sat down near the front and arranged his desk space the way he liked it, smiling up at Snape as he billowed in shortly followed by the rest of the class.

Snape would admit it to none but he was relieved as he saw Harry smile at him softly when he entered. He sometimes forgot how young Harry really was, he was only eleven and yet he was almost fully trained to be Consort to a Royal and knew how to manipulate, gather information, and plan strategic moves. However all this training was of only partial use when faced with immature brats. Snape made a mental note to find a reason to give the Ravenclaw detention when he had him the next time, knowing that it would not be difficult.

Draco sat down next to Harry and gave a nod of his head to Harry's smile "So Derek decided to kill him later then?" Draco too had been upset when he found out about the assault; Harry merely shook his head and gave a soft laugh "I think he's scared him for life, that's certainly more than enough." Draco raised a fine brow at him and Harry gave an exasperated sigh "I swear the two of you are hopeless..." Draco merely shrugged and said "I can sympathize with wanting to protect what's yours." Harry looked at Draco in confusion, "Draco a Consort and a Royal work together as partners to do what is best for the Kingdom and each other, though the Consort does also concern himself with what is best for the Royal's future happiness and comfort." Draco shook his head, knowing that Harry wasn't understanding what he meant by the fact that Harry 'belonged' to the Prince.

Harry was frustrated once again because despite what he had told Derek, the incident had disturbed him, but he had been pushing aside his own feelings because he knew that if he had let Derek know how bothered he was by it that Derek would over react again. Harry sighed and tried to pay attention in Potions; feeling slightly cheered when Snape commented on how diligently Harry was taking notes instead of simply gawking at him like the rest of the class.

Derek felt concern rise in him as he looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Harry was absent, he looked at Snape and arched his brow, wondering if Harry had been present for potions. Snape saw the question in his eyes and said "He left the Dungeons shortly after class was finished; I have no idea where he could be." Derek sighed and finished his meal quickly remembering that Harry habitually skipped breakfast, and had left during the middle of lunch because of Dumbledore's announcement, now he was missing Dinner. Derek shook his head and knew that he couldn't allow this to continue.

Harry felt the tears freezing on his cheeks as the sun slowly sank lower into the horizon but he couldn't find the strength to care, all the pressure had finally built past the point where the eleven year old could deal with it, he wanted to go to Derek, he wanted to feel Derek's strong arms around him and his soothing voice telling him that it would be okay, but he didn't want Derek to think that he was weak, and he also didn't trust Derek not to over react. He buried his face in his arms, his small body trembling as he cried out more of his frustration and embarrassment.

Derek paused and took in the sight before him, feeling as if his sword was twisting in his heart, Harry's green eyes were swimming with tears as he looked at the fading sun, his cheeks were red and chapped by the bitter fall winds and the temperature was dropping as night started to take over the sky. Derek wanted to step forward and do something, anything, to make Harry feel better and smile again, however he knew that there was a reason that Harry hadn't come directly to him, so Derek stood their frozen with indecision and hating every moment of it.

Harry slowly stood and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, he couldn't go on moping and he knew that curfew would be soon, he turned to go back to the castle and froze when he saw Derek standing, almost lost in the darkness. He blushed and looked down realizing that Derek had most likely been watching for awhile. Harry trembled as he continued to walk forward, not knowing what to say. He felt Derek touch his shoulder and looked up; Derek looked so lost that it almost made Harry smile. Almost. Harry shook his head in a motion to mean Derek shouldn't worry about it, and he soon found himself in a warm embrace and the tears coming again.

Derek had failed, he knew that one way or another he had failed as an escort for Harry, and why else would he be crying alone? Derek held Harry tenderly against his chest as he carried him to his private chambers; he had agreed with Harry that he should room with his dorm mates, though he thought tonight would be an exception. He made some of Harry's favorite peppermint tea and despite Harry's protests he changed Harry into some warm night clothes, he curled up with Harry still against his chest, his own night clothes on, and a cup of tea in Harry's little hands. Harry looked up at him and seemed confused. Derek smiled and leaned down; kissing the wind chapped lips and murmured "Now…tell me what's bothering you little one."

Harry had been stunned, he never knew that Derek could be so tender, it felt strangely wonderful to have Derek almost waiting on him hand and foot he snuggled in further to Derek's warm embrace smiling softly as he took a sip of tea. Derek urged him to talk and Harry knew that he had to; it was only fair to let Derek know what was bothering him. Harry closed his eyes as he leaned against Derek, murmuring quietly as he told Derek he was frustrated because of how his classmates treated him, most of them treated him like some celebrity, the other's like some freak, and then there were the ones like the Ravenclaw who didn't see him as a being at all, but just as an object. He told Derek that he was afraid that he wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Voldemort, that he would fail the Wizarding world and that as a result Derek would get hurt, he spoke of his homesickness, how he missed the King and Queen and Odette. By the time he was done the tea was gone and he was halfway asleep on Derek's strong chest. Derek had listened quietly, ashamed that his little beloved had been struggling so quietly and bravely all along and that he hadn't noticed .Just as Harry was about to fall asleep he whispered one last thing "And now I'm disappointed in myself because I want you to think that I'm strong enough to handle anything." Derek sighed and held Harry close, promising silently to him that he would not be so lax in his duties again. He smiled softly, glad that he had brought the item with him, he couldn't think of a better time to give it to Harry.

The next morning Harry woke slowly, his eyes were sore and his head hurt, reminding him that he had fallen asleep crying the night before. He blinked slowly, hoping that he hadn't woken his roommates when h realized that he wasn't in the Slytherin dorms but rather in Derek's private rooms with Derek's worried blue eyes looking into his own. He blushed and looked down, trying to remember all that had happened last night and a way to fix any misunderstanding.

Derek realized now where he had gone wrong, whenever Harry had a problem or a concern he would look down so to think up a solution before Derek had even noticed there was a problem. Derek cupped Harry's chin and forced him to look up. "I have something for you." He said softly, Harry's eyes blinked slowly as Derek revealed a black velvet box, he opened it slowly and inside was a simple gold ring with a swan engraved into it "For you…it's a promise ring Harry…" He took it out and put it on Harry's promise finger "I promise I won't fail you again." He said softly as he kissed the ring and the hand on it. Harry blushed and opened his rosebud mouth to say something when Derek shushed him with a tender light kiss on his lips "Go back to sleep." He whispered, tucking Harry back in as he rolled over him protectively to go back to sleep. Harry looked at the ring on his hand and smiled giving a private little giggle to himself, all his worries melting away as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and he drifted off to sleep.

The next month passed easily for the Consort and his Royal, Harry's scores placed him on top of his class, much to the ire of one Miss. Granger. Derek and Draco had worked out a system where Derek would pick Harry up from his classes and Draco would walk him to them. Harry had at first bristled at the fact he was escorted everywhere, however, when he saw how happy it made Derek he quieted and settled for thinking about it angrily in his head. It was at his first flying lesson that Derek realized he had to protect Harry not only from the strange world around them, but also from himself.

"Now put your right hand over the broom and in a nice firm voice say 'Up'." Madame Hooch instructed her class, Harry did as he was told, unsure about actually flying on a broom, he said "Up." And soon felt the broom in his hand, surprised at how lifelike it felt. Draco who was standing next to him was the next to get their broom to rise. In fact, it seemed as if Slytherin got their brooms up faster that the Gryffendors. Harry had been trying to ignore the rivalry between the two houses, thinking that it was petty and juvenile. Madame Hooch instructed them to mount their brooms, which he did easily as it was much like mounting a horse. He gave a small smile to himself, thinking that if riding a broom was anything like horseback riding he'd enjoy it immensely. They lifted to the air and then came back onto the ground, at least the mass majority of the class did, one student was not as lucky.

The entire class watched, stunned as Neville Longbottom took off into the air, the broom taking him over the castle and soon bucking him causing him to fall from a fearsome height. He luckily managed to fall on his side, injuring his wrist he was taken to the Hospital Wing, Mme. Hooch had called over her shoulder to the class "Brooms are to remain on the ground, anyone who takes a flight will be out of this school before you can say Quidditch."

Harry sighed; he had been rather looking forward to his flying lesson. Draco gave him a friendly smirk and patted Harry on the shoulder "Cheer up, we'll have more lessons." Harry nodded and looked over his broom, hoping somehow that Mme. Hooch would return in enough time to continue with the lesson. It was then that Harry noticed the class had split into the two usual groups, Gryffindors across from the Slytherins. He noticed that the red head freckled child known as Ronald Weasley was glaring at them. Harry sighed again and looked towards the door, hoping that Mme. Hooch would be returning soon. Alas, she did not, and so Weasley exploded "Alright what did you Snakes do to Neville's broom? I bet one of you jinxed it!"

Draco snorted and ignored the Gryffindor prat; he would love to take Weasley on just to show the blood traitor his place. However his main goal wasn't to get expelled in his first year, and so decided to retort with a witty comment instead "Not our fault that the sorry excuse for a wizard couldn't control his own broom." It was then that Draco looked down and saw something flash in the grass "Oh and look…He dropped his rememberall, maybe if he had this he would have remembered to hold on!" The Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors got further enraged. "Give it here Malfoy!" Weasley barked

Harry was watching the exchange warily, he could see that Draco was just dying to show up Weasley in front of both houses, but was trying to restrain himself because it would be even better for him if Weasley got into trouble while Draco did nothing. However Weasley crossed the line when he sneered at Draco and said "I knew it, the Snakes are just some bloody cowards." Draco's eyes narrowed as he mounted his broom and easily lifted into the air "Want the ball Weasley?" He snarled his eyes flashing dangerously "Then fetch!" And the threw the fragile ball off into the direction of the castle. Weasley was not one to back down from a challenge and took off after it.

Draco lowered his broom to the ground smirking "That ought to show him." He said proudly, watching as Ron tried to keep up with the ball. Harry wasn't so sure, he was watching the glass ball closely, and saw it heading for none other than McGonagall's study window, as he thought the ball crashed through the window. Ron who had been far behind saw the mess and did a quick dive to avoid McGonagall seeing him, however he was unsuccessful as they could hear her screech from their distance, and had put himself at a breakneck speed headed straight for the ground.

Without thinking Harry mounted his broom and took off, not wanting to have another injured student for Madame Hooch when she returned, somehow he had inspired enough speed out of the broom to reach Weasley before he had hit the ground, unfortunately for him he didn't think beyond that, he managed to turn his body and wrapped his arms around the larger boy, he closed his eyes and braced for impact, knowing that this was going to hurt.

"Tell me again from the top exactly what happened Mr. Malfoy!" Draco winced at the shrillness of her tone and said "As I told you before Professor, when Madame Hooch left with Longbottom I found his rememberall and was just having a few teasing words with Weasley when he said some very insulting things to me, I threw the ball and told him to get it…I unfortunately of course, didn't mean on his broom, he went after it, much to slow to stop it from hitting your window, another unfortunate accident, and he went into a dive to avoid being seen, that's when Harry saw fit to intervene and tried to save Weasley from hurting himself and in the process…" Draco trailed off and looked at the Hospital bed. Harry lay motionless in it, a large bruise on the left side of his face, his left arm was broken and his right side had received some damage from taking the brunt of Weasley's weight. McGonagall sighed and nodded, it was an unfortunate situation and as she looked up at the clock she realized it was about to get even more unfortunate.

Derek had finished his etiquette lessons with Lord Rodgers and went down to the field where he had been told Harry would be having flying lessons, He wasn't very happy about that, but he had to admit the idea of flying on a broom was an interesting one. He was surprised when he got there and saw the field was empty. He turned when he heard his name called and saw Professor Snape "Come with me." The man said quietly in a tone that said he was far from happy.

Derek looked down at the injured form of his Consort, Harry hadn't woken because of the potions given to him to allow him to heal, and however, he desperately wanted to see Harry's green eyes. He had heard the entire explanation and had been exasperated with the whole situation. He turned to the mediwitch; trying his best to keep his anger under control he said "We'll have to inform my mother…" Madame Pomfrey nodded and said "We sent her an owl as soon as he got in." Derek smiled, relieved he wouldn't have to tell her, he was about to ask when Harry would be able to leave the Hospital wing when there was a crash from outside of the door. "I demand to see my son and his Consort right this minute! Do you know who I am!?" Derek winced and looked with some amusement at the shocked faces of McGonagall and Pomfrey "It seems my mother has decided to visit."

Thank you for reading my work! More is coming I hope this chapter made you smile!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that it continues to make you smile!

Harry winced in his sleep as the loud noises seemed to rise in volume until they were causing him almost physical pain. He heard a soft sound come forward, the loud sounds dampened giving him enough relief so that he could open his eyes .He smiled softly, the strange sounds making sense to him when he saw Queen Uberta and King William in the room. The Queen was currently rampaging over lack of care in this 'horribly strange and drafty school' he smiled knowing that she would rant for anyone to hear for a long time. He then turned and saw that King William was talking quietly to the Nurse Madame Pomfrey before nodding and then relaying the information to the Queen which immediately calmed her.

Harry struggled to sit up and said softly "Good afternoon." Uberta was at his side in a second fluttering around him, she was completely helpless when it came to injuries but she seemed to take pride in how convincing she could make it look like she knew what she was doing. "Oh dear I think these bandages need changing, and do you think the room is too hot? Yes there's a bit of a flush on your cheeks right here." Madame Pomfrey came to Harry's other side and said "Just a broken arm and a few scratches, I gave you some skelegrow to help that arm of yours, and the cuts and bruises will heal within the night." Harry nodded and said "Thank you very much Madame Pomfrey," as he looked around quietly wondering where Derek was.

Derek stepped forward gently pushing his mother out of the way he stroked his hand through Harry's hair, his eyes were filled with concern but there was a slight edge to them "And just what do you think you were doing beauty?" His slight reprimand was ruined as Queen Uberta took over "Quite right! Riding brooms what nonsense!" She shook her head and looked around her brows furrowed in annoyance "Chamberlain? Where's my tea! A queen mustn't be without a cup of nice tea!" Derek and Harry exchanged glances at this, knowing that Uberta only preferred tea when she was thinking of a good and long rant.

Derek looked up at Madame Pomfrey and said "He'll be able to leave right?" Pomfrey nodded at him and smiled "Oh yes as long as he doesn't use his arm too much I can't see why he can't leave with you." Derek bowed his head in thanks and then turned a teasing glare back to Harry "Which one of us risks our lives?" Harry sighed; Derek always did this when he got into trouble or danger "You…" Derek smirked and leaned in closer "And which one of us uses common sense and makes sure that the other doesn't do anything stupid?" Harry rolled his eyes and said softly "Me…" Derek nodded like a proud teacher would to a slow pupil, he leaned in even closer and brushed his lips against Harry's ear as he whispered "And who stays away from danger and never gets hurt?" Harry raised a brow at this and snorted as he got out of the bed pretending to give Derek the cold shoulder "He would have been hurt if I hadn't." Derek came around to the other side of the bed and looked at Harry sternly "And instead you were hurt."

Harry shook his head in mock annoyance when he realized that another had entered the room. Ron Weasley stood in the doorway looking a bit uncertain. Harry smiled and came to Ron's side "Are you okay?" Ron looked at him in shock and his face slowly turned red as he said "I'm supposed to be asking you that…" Harry merely laughed and he said "Well I'm fit as a fiddle...." Showing his bandaged arm, Ron gave a soft laugh and said "Yeah I'm good mate…" Harry smiled and said "Glad to hear it." Ron was looking nervously over Harry's shoulder "He's not going to attack me is he?" Harry didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who Ron was talking about "No… If anyone needs to be afraid of him it's me, he had a monopoly on playing hero and doesn't like to share." It took a minute for Ron to get the joke before he gave a small laugh "You're alright mate." He said before looking uncomfortable again "I'll see you 'round." He called before running down the corridor. Harry smirked and thought to himself 'weird kid…but nice I guess'.

Draco cleared his throat drawing attention to himself for the first time; Harry turned and smiled "Aw you do care." Draco merely gave a withering glance and said haughtily "I only came to check on you, to make sure you didn't die or anything." Harry laughed and hugged Draco "You still came." Draco shook his head and asked "Do you get to leave?" Harry nodded "Yup she said I'm all good to go." A firm hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at Derek who said "I believe that she said you can leave with me, meaning you'll be staying with me tonight." Harry smiled and turned to Draco "Apparently I didn't understand." Draco nodded and said "Well I'll be off, see you tomorrow then Harry." Harry smiled and waved watching as Draco walked down the corridor.

Derek looked down at Harry with a smile and shake of his head, he had just promised himself that he would do a better job of protecting Harry, and here he was in the hospital wing only a few weeks later. His mouth became set in a determined line as he promised himself that it wouldn't happen again. He pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed his forehead tenderly vowing that this time he would keep his word.

Uberta came over to them and said "Well I'm glad to hear that you're alright Harry, why don't we have lunch in the private chambers that Dumbledore was so gracious to give us during our stay here." The look on King William's face when she said this revealed that there was a long story that went behind those private chambers. Harry and Derek agreed, both having missed lunch over the accident.

"So dear anything interesting happen so far, besides using yourself to cushion a boy twice your size?" Harry smiled sheepishly and said "Well I like transfiguration and potions, charms is interesting…my other classes aren't so bad but those are my favorite. I've made friends with Draco Malfoy and possibly Ronald Weasley…" Harry trailed off; he always got shy when talking about himself. Uberta smiled and said "Oh a friend! Let's invite him to lunch as well."

A house elf was summoned and soon Draco was joining them. He gave a polite bow to the King and Queen making Uberta instantly come over and hug him tightly "Oh isn't he charming!" She pulled back and had a calculating look on her face that made Draco shoot Harry a look which was returned with a mere shrugged in response. Draco sat down and said casually "So has the Queen asked for the permanent removal of the Ravenclaw?" He was met with silence and his face flushed "Oh."

Dumbledore had been just about to dig into the delicious potato soup before him when the Great Hall doors slammed open, causing the contents of the bowl to spill all over his beard. He cleaned it up with a quick wave of his wand and saw a furious Queen marching up to him. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Who did it?! Which one of those little cretins laid their filthy hands on my son's Consort!? I'd like to have a word with them on propriety because it's obvious that this school is severally lacking in the etiquette department! First a Queen and King are left waiting after receiving an urgent owl about one of their charges being injured! And I'm sure I asked for the largest room in this castle in if that drafty little closet you gave me is the largest room than I would hate to see how your professors are provided with! Though let's not forget the reason that I'm here is that Harry was fondled like some common whore in a hallway and the boy is serving DETENTION?" She humphed here, probably to catch her breath before she started "If we were in my Kingdom that boy would be...!"

King William thinking that it was safe to interrupt his wife now came forward and lay a calming hand on her shoulder "We're only concerned about the safety of our charge, as any good guardian would be after hearing of such an incident." Dumbledore had almost sighed in relief when the King had come forward "Ah yes well since the offender was underage we decided that a more severe punishment was unwarranted." King William nodded but gave a warning glance "I do hope that such incidents will not be happening in the future." As one the teachers nodded, mainly out of fear of another rant from Uberta. King William smiled and led his wife away, as she passed the Ravenclaw table she looked over each student with a piercing glance, in turn each student tilted their head down the table revealing the perpetrator. She leaned in and hissed darkly "Take. One. LOOK. At my son's consort again and I don't care how old you are." Her voice was so quiet only he could hear, though his white face left little to the Hall's imagination.

Harry sighed as he took a sip of his tea, when the Queen and King had left in a rush after finding out about the Ravenclaw incident he had decided there was nothing he could do to stop them and so had therefore decided to stay and enjoy his meal while he could "Was that really necessary?" He asked after setting the tea down and giving a dark look to Draco. Derek smiled and came over wrapping his arm around Harry he murmured "Of course it was, they're only saying what I've wanted to say all along." Harry shook his head and muttered how hopeless heroic princes were. The Queen and King left later that evening though the students were much more careful around Derek and Harry afterwards, they had no idea what had been said in the Great Hall but they didn't think they wanted to.

Derek's vow to protect Harry from all harm successfully lasted until Halloween, during that time Harry had continued to experience the piercing headaches, but nothing it seemed could be done about them. Harry said that he had a good idea who was causing them, but had no proof. Severus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but never came forward with an accusation.

During the Halloween feast Professor Quirrell came storming in screaming "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused and looked odd in the face for a minute before saying "Thought you ought to know." And then promptly fainted flat on his face, the students immediately began to scream in panic. Dumbledore was quick to order the Prefects to take their students to their towers while he asked the teachers to follow him. Derek was desperately searching for a sign of Harry, but the young boy had disappeared.

Derek watched as the teachers headed to the Dungeons and turned to Professor Snape "I don't see Harry." Lord Rodgers was at his side in an instant urging the Prince to go to his rooms "I'm sure that young Harry is fine, he wouldn't want you about when there's a Troll here." Severus turned and looked at the Prince "My estimate…" He said slowly "Is that the Troll isn't in the Dungeons at all…as for young Mr. Potter I believe I saw him trying to comfort a distraught witch by the name of Hermione Granger." At that moment they saw Ron Weasley come up to Professor McGonagall in panic "Professor! Hermione, she…she's been in the girl's bathroom all afternoon and she didn't come to dinner…I think that she might be in trouble!" McGonagall's eyes widened and said "Thank you for telling me Mr. Weasley, I'll go and investigate." Derek turned to ask Severus if he should go with McGonagall but was shocked to find the Potions Master gone.

Harry sat outside of the Girl's bathroom, amused at his own predicament, after leaving Charms he had heard what Ron had said about Hermione and had seen her rush off to the bathroom crying. He remembered earlier in the year when he had cried, but he had had Derek to comfort him and Hermione had no one. He had followed after her, but of course remained outside of the bathroom. He heard sniffling but tried to talk to her anyway just to let her know that someone was there who cared. He had finally managed to get her to laugh by telling her of the fun he had had with Derek and Odette back home. His own laughter froze when a flash of lighting revealed a monstrous form against the wall and he said slowly "Hermione…stay in the bathroom."

Hermione was feeling much better after laughing at the strange stories that Harry had to tell. She froze when his voice changed from light to serious "Hermione…stay in the bathroom." He said. Her curious nature wouldn't let her as she came out and turned to Harry "What is it?" she asked, Harry said nothing and simply pushed her out of the way as the giant club came barreling down on them.

Derek wanted to go with the other teachers, knowing that his sword may not be as useful as one of their wands, but thought it might be a good experience to at least see a troll close up. However he was concerned that Harry might be in the same danger as Hermione and followed McGonagall. At first the witch had been uncertain about allowing him to come, she reconsidered when she looked at the sharp sword by his side and nodded "Alright you may come with me." Just as they turned down the corridor that would lead to the girl's bathroom their pace became harried when they heard a scream and a crash.

Harry had braced his form over Hermione, protecting her from the debris that was falling he asked "You alright?" She nodded mutely and they got up to move away, the Troll readied for another swing and Harry once again pushed Hermione forward, giving a shout as he was picked up by his leg and swung about in the air. "Hermione!" Hermione turned at her name and her eyes widened at the sight of the young Consort hanging helplessly in the Troll's grip. She swallowed as she pulled out her wand and pointed it to the club that the Troll was currently trying to slam into Harry "Windgardiumleviosa!" She cried managing to get the club floating in mid air she lost her concentration when she paused amazed at her own abilities and screamed as the club fell.

When Derek rounded the corner he was met with the most terrifying sight he had ever laid eyes on. Harry was dangling from one foot in the Troll's grasp as the Troll swung his club at Harry's form again and again, each time Harry managed to lift himself out of the way, he called breathlessly to Hermione, the young witch had cast a spell that had halted the club in mid air, Derek hadn't even had time to take a sigh of relief when the club began to fall. It luckily managed to hit the Troll directly on the head. The Troll lost its footing and fell back unconscious Harry going down with him.

Harry groaned as he struggled out of the Troll's hold, he was pleased to find no serious injuries besides a few extra cuts. He stood and sent Hermione a sweet smile "Good job Hermione!" The young witch flushed at the praise but then she whitened when she looked over Harry's shoulder. "Hello Professor…" she said quietly. Harry turned and didn't know if he should be relieved or petrified when he saw not only an angry McGonagall heading towards them, but a furious Derek as well.

Derek was currently at war with his emotions, the terror from seeing Harry helpless hadn't yet left, and the anger he was feeling was only blossoming. He settled for merely coming up to Harry and pulling his precious beauty into a close embrace as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder "Please don't do that again…" he asked weakly, smiling as Harry chuckled and then fell asleep or unconscious into his arms.

Severus Snape had appeared and watched the Prince gather his young Consort into his arms as he said "He's not injured only exaughsted." Professor Quirrell had also appeared and looked down in a mixture of fright and disgust at the Troll. Hermione came forward to Derek and said "He'll be alright won't he?" Derek smirked and nodded "Yes…he will." Snape sneered as McGonagall gave five points to Hermione for quick thinking. Snape was quick to add "And five points to Mr. Potter, for his rather unslytherin display of courage." McGonagall raised a brow at him and he merely bowed his head in response as he walked with Derek and the sleeping Harry back to Derek's chambers, when they passed Quirrell he paused and glared at the man darkly before continuing.

Harry woke up and groaned as he looked up into the darkened eyes of Derek "I had to protect her…" he started weakly, knowing it was useless as Derek snorted but said nothing. Derek paused and pulled Harry against his chest as they simply lay quietly in the bed. Harry felt concern and nudged Derek slightly "Are you alright?" Derek was silent for a moment before he smirked and rolled over on top of Harry "I'm fine…but I think that you've gotten our roles mixed up again…" Harry smiled and was about to let loose a comeback when he was silenced by Derek's lips. "Don't do that again." Derek whispered desperately. Harry merely said nothing as he smiled kissed Derek's lips in response "I try not to…"He giggled at Derek's snort and said indignantly "I really don't!"

Derek looked down at his beautiful Consort and shook his head, realizing that if Harry was going to insist on getting into these sorts of troubles that he should teach him how to defend himself. He smirked as he leaned in and said softly in Harry's ear "Do you know how to handle a sword?" Harry flushed at Derek's closeness and mutely shook his head. Derek untied his sword and sheath from his left side and didn't remove the sheath as he pushed the handle into Harry's hands "Well you see…you have to keep a firm grip. His lips were brushing against Harry's ear as he reached between them and wrapped Harry's hand around the handle. "Don't let it slip." He added leaning in to breathe Harry's scent as Harry flushed and gave a small whimper "I won't…" Harry said softly his breathing becoming unsteady. Derek realized that if this went any further he might not be able to stop in time. He sighed as he pulled away and stroked his fingers down Harry's cheeks "Do want to stay here for the night?" Harry simply smirked and said "I planned to because it's past curfew already." Derek smiled and pulled his precious one close as he went to sleep, Harry smiled and looked at the sword glinting in the moonlight before laying it next to the bed and following soon after.

Derek watched the Quidditch game with interest, the teams were closely matched, though with the way the Slytherins were playing things were quickly headed in their favor. He shook his head as a girl was trapped between to Slytherin players and then forced to crash into part of the stadium. He hoped that Harry didn't plan to take up the sport any time soon, he didn't know if he could remain in his seat if Harry played and the games all went like this. The game went downhill quickly for Gryffindor after that the Slytherin Seeker had pushed the Gryffindor seeker out of his way to catch the snitch, earning the Slytherin team a landslide victory.

Derek felt as if he could finally breathe easy again once the winter holidays came. As promised Derek and Harry were allowed to return home for the season though they each had work they had to keep up with that small sacrifice was worth it to see his familiar home around him again. He smiled at Harry and said "Glad to be back?" He was proud that his voice was light and easy as always, he loved his home and couldn't imagine being anywhere else for very long. Harry however originally came from the Wizarding world and he was afraid that their time there would slowly convince Harry to stay. His consort smirked at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly as he murmured "My home is with you Derek." Derek smiled and looked out into the snow filled landscape, his heart content once again.

Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed it and more is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You all for reading my work, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Harry smiled dreamily as he watched the snow fall outside of the castle window. He looked over and saw that Derek was reading a book contentedly by the fire, lying on his stomach, his feet kicking in the air. Harry took a moment from his snow gazing to instead gaze at his beloved Prince. Derek was always moving, even now when he was quietly reading he was still moving and active. His brow was furrowed as he read, Harry could see his blue eyes read along and then stop and agitatedly move back and forth as they reread a paragraph.

Harry yawned and saw that darkness had fallen long ago and that it was far past the time good Princes and Consorts were to be in bed. He came over and snuggled up to Derek's side "Come on…Saint Nick won't come by if we're awake all night." He whispered playfully in Derek's ear. Derek marked where he had finished and gave Harry an amused look "Oh really…I suppose we should go to bed then." Harry giggled and leaned up "Mistletoe." He said sweetly before kissing Derek and running off for their room, Derek didn't have to look up to know that there was no mistletoe there, but who was he to begrudge his consort a kiss? He licked his lips and as he passed the door way grabbed the mistletoe that was there, he was going to need this.

Harry giggled and tried to hide under the covers when Derek came into the room. He smiled and curled up tightly, though it was useless as Derek ripped away the sheets and dangled the mistletoe over Harry's head "Mistletoe…" He said softly before kissing Harry. Harry gave a breathless little laugh and then gave a soft moan as Derek lowered the mistletoe so that it was hovering over Harry's neck "Mistletoe…" He gave that area a kiss and slowly worked his way down; Harry trembled as his Prince kissed his chest, having pushed the night shirt out of the way. When Harry's nipples started to harden Derek couldn't resist brushing the mistletoe against them and murmured in a husky voice "Mistletoe"  
he kissed each one softly with a gentle lick before he pulled away with a smile "Let's sleep." He said, mentally berating himself for going too far, even though Harry hadn't said anything, he knew he should not push his consort when he was so young. Harry smiled up at Derek, his cheeks rosy from what Derek had done to him and nodded, curling up against him as they fell asleep.

Derek woke the next morning with a groan as Harry bounced excitedly on his chest "It's Christmas!" Derek looked up and said "I'll cancel it unless I get more sleep." He rolled over, grinning to himself when Harry went silent. He felt dread rise in him when Harry remained silent, and against his better judgment he turned to see what was going on. Harry's eyes were wide and his lip was trembling "C-cancel Christmas?" Harry looked down desolate. Derek sat up quickly and said "I was just…" But Harry had already run out of the room. Derek hurried and throwing on some clothes ran after him.

Harry smirked as he ran, he didn't have to look back to know that Derek was following him closely. The rest of the family was already gathered in front of the tree "Where's Derek?" Queen Uberta asked she was answered as Harry merely replied with a devious smile when Derek charged into the room "Harry!" His voice was filled with concern which slowly bled into confusion when Harry turned around with a Cheshire grin on his face. "Oh…you…" Derek said lowly but was soon interrupted by Uberta as she stood "Let's get to the presents." For safety reasons Harry sat close to Odette for most of the morning.

Derek smirked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes, watching as Harry and Odette caught up with each other. Every once in a while, Harry would look over at Derek and give him a little wink, making Derek laugh softly as they continued to open presents. Derek noticed that Harry seemed to be purposefully saving his for last. He smiled and could only hope that Harry would like it.

Harry blinked in surprise as he got a vague note about how the present he was currently opening belonged to his father and that the giver had been keeping it safe until Harry needed it, it asked Harry to use it well. The rest of the family continued to watch, curious as Harry pulled out the large cloak and put it on. Odette gave a shriek when Harry's body disappeared. The royals looked on confused as Harry's body disappeared and reappeared as Harry took on and off the cloak. "That Mr. Potter is an invisibility cloak, and it doesn't surprise me that your father would have had it in his possession." Harry's head snapped up when he heard Severus's drawling voice "You made it!" He cried happily as he ran and embraced the Potions Master.

Severus shook his head, wondering if the young Savior knew how rarely the Potions Master ever received such an exuberant hug. He smiled down at Harry and held out a package. "This is for you." He smirked softly to himself when Harry's eyes lit up "Oh I got you something too!" He dove under the tree and dug around before pulling out with a package "Here!" Harry said excitedly Severus shook his head and gave a polite bow to the Royals in the room before sitting and opening the present. "Harry…" Severus said slowly as he looked down at the present in amazement. Harry smirked proudly "I thought you might like it!" Severus could say nothing in response as he looked down at the Potions Kit before him; it was set up similar to a beginner's kit, but the ingredients were a collection of the most rare and hard to find in the potion's world. He shook his head and said slowly "Thank you Harry but I…" Harry gave him a stern look "Nope you have to keep it." Severus looked up at Derek for support but the Prince only gave a slight shrug and a knowing smile, signaling to Severus that he might as well give up now and accept the gift graciously. "Thank you very much Harry. Now open my gift to you."

Harry looked at the package excitedly and opened it up, confused when he saw that it was his potion's textbook. He looked up at Severus who had a slight smirk "No that's not a subtle hint for you to do your homework, open it up." Harry did as he was told and his eyes widened with delight when he saw that it was a Potion's textbook, but one that followed the reader's progress every time Harry's skills developed it would become more complex and add new information. "Thank you!" Harry said happily as he hugged the book to his chest.

Derek came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him resting his head on Harry's dark hair "I think you have one present left…" Harry smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly "And it appears that you do too." They smiled at each other as they got their presents; Derek sat down on one of the couches and was surprised when Harry threw himself into Derek's lap. He smiled and then turned his attention to the present that his little one had given him.

The package was small and delicate looking, wrapped finely with a shimmering silver paper and a black bow, he gently removed them and blinked in surprise when a flowing almost water like form appeared before him, it shifted its shape until it was the form of a delicately carved glass swan and a musical tune poured from the beak 'Far Longer Than Forever'. Derek turned to look at Harry, his eyes soft with love "Harry…"

Harry blushed and quickly pointed to Severus "He helped me with the spell and Lord Rodgers was the one who wrote the song originally so I didn't really…" Derek merely laughed and stopped his rambling excuses with a kiss "Open yours Beauty." Harry smiled and nodded turning his attention to his own present.

The package was a bit larger and longer than the one he had given Derek, it was wrapped with dark blue paper and a golden bow, he smiled those were Derek's two favorite colors. He undid the wrapping carefully and gasped when he looked down at the simple gold chain "It goes with the promise ring that I gave you…" Harry smiled and leaned up kissing Derek softly on the lips. Derek's eyes widened but then closed as he added pressure to the kiss before pulling away. "Will you put it on me?" Harry asked softly, Derek was happy to do so and kissed the base of Harry's neck as he put the clip in place. Harry smiled and looked at Derek with love filled eyes "I'll never take it off." He whispered.

Queen Uberta said "Oh lovely now that all the presents are out of the way we best get ready for the ball!" Severus looked alarmed at this announcement and said "I'm afraid I wasn't aware that there was to be a formal celebration…" The Queen merely tutted and said "Oh don't worry about that Chamberlin will see to your clothes." This didn't seem to reassure the potions professor and Lord Rodgers was at his side with a sympathetic smile "Better give up now, you'll never get out of going." Snape sighed knowing that the Lord was most likely right.

Derek couldn't resist tormenting Odette and came over to her side "So… I suppose that this means there will happen to be an unusual amount of single Prince's in attendance?" Odette gave him a dark look that sent Derek running over to Harry in a second. "Well that answers that." Derek muttered to himself making Harry giggle. Odette did a hair flip and said "Not all of us were lucky to find our true loves at twelve." Derek smirked and said "Can't help that I'm lucky." Harry smiled and gathered his presents "I'll go put my stuff away." Derek smiled and gathered his own "I'll come with you."

Harry sighed as he fiddled with his uniform, the Queen had decided that Harry had to attend this ball, usually she allowed him out of attending mainly because Derek insisting he was too young, however this year the Queen would not be swayed and said that Harry had to start taking up his duties as a royal consort. So here Harry was dressed in black formal pants, tight shiny boots, a white bell sleeved shirt with a black cape that was fastened with the same chain that Derek wore to coordinate their looks. Harry stood by Derek's side politely talking with other royals and officials who came to meet the Prince's consort, and deflecting people away from Derek that he knew his beloved didn't want to talk to tonight.

Derek was talking with a Prince from another land, he had been rejected by Odette but then so did every other Prince in attendance so they had settled amongst themselves to talk. Derek looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and felt pride fill him at how deftly Harry was handling the various politics. His attention was turned back to the Prince, Norfolk, he believed as the Prince drawled "That is your consort?" Derek smiled and said "Yes this is the first Major Ball that he has attended to put his training to use." The prince sniffed with disinterest and said "A bit young isn't he? But I suppose that his looks make up for that." Derek restrained his anger knowing that he had to be cautious about political connections "Yes he's very beautiful." Derek agreed he wanted to stand up for Harry and say that there was more to him than his looks, however he didn't want to discuss the matter anymore with this Prince and instead let it slide.

Harry had heard the slight in the other Prince's tone, but was confident that Derek would put him in his place; he felt cold disbelief fill him when Derek said nothing in his defense and only said "Yes he's very beautiful." Harry excused himself from the conversations he was in and detached himself from Derek's side. Heading out to the gardens to think.

Odette had seen the look on Harry's face and came over gracefully and said sweetly "Please excuse us for a minute." Those gathered nodded their excuses and Derek was too shocked to resist getting pulled away by Odette.

"What is the matter with you?" Odette hissed angrily, Derek raised his brow and said defensively "What do you mean? I'm socializing like Mother wanted." Odette rolled her eyes and said "Where is Harry?"

Derek looked around and said "He must have gone out to the gardens, you know this is his first Ball he must be nervous." Odette couldn't believe how dense Derek was and slapped his shoulder firmly "What did you say?! I saw the look on his face when he left, he was hurt!"

Derek thought quickly and his eyes widened "He must have heard that idiot Norfolk talk about him." He gave a frustrated sigh "Then he would have also heard…" In a second he knew what had caused Harry's problem and said urgently "I'll go talk to him." Odette narrowed her eyes and said coldly "You'd better."

Harry sat down in the Rose Garden and looked sadly at the blooms around him. 'Is that all he sees in me?' Harry wondered to himself, his hand came up and touched his cheek as the thought over everything. He had been training so hard to become the perfect consort for Derek, and when another slights him all Derek has to say is that he's beautiful? As if that makes up for lackings?! Harry touched the promise ring on his finger and smiled, no…he was sure that Derek saw more to him than his looks. But doubt had crept in and he could only remember all the times that Derek had called him by his nickname 'Beauty' and the times he had complimented his looks over his accomplishments. He wasn't even aware that he was no longer alone.

Derek searched through the Gardens and sighed in relief when he saw Harry with the roses "Harry…" He said with relief. He came over and sat down next to his consort and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, surprised when Harry jerked away.

"Please leave me alone Derek." Harry said softly turning to look away from his Prince. Derek's eyes widened and he said "Harry…If this is about what Norfolk said…I didn't mean that, you are beautiful but you're many other things too…I just didn't want to talk to him is all."

But Harry was too upset to listen to him and got up walking back into the Ball. Derek sighed and knew he had no choice but to follow.

Derek continued to watch Harry for the rest of the night, to the rest of the world the young Consort looked just fine, happily chatting with those around him and dancing elegantly with those who asked him. Derek sighed and looked down at his drink, he could see how upset Harry was, his eyes weren't as bright as usual, he wanted to tell Harry that he didn't just see his beauty, but he didn't know how, he wasn't good with words when it came to what was dear to his heart. He took another drink of the punch and decided he would explain everything to Harry again after the ball.

He never had the chance. As the ball was drawing to a close the doors and windows all slammed open and the once starry night was covered by clouds, at the entrance stood Rothbart. Those gathered in attendance gasped as one as he walked in humming merrily to himself. Derek edged over to Harry's side, pleased to see that Harry wasn't so mad with him that he would refuse Derek's protection. "Derek…who is he?" Harry asked softly Derek looked down and murmured "Rothbart, he tried to take over King William's Kingdom after Odette was born but failed, King William banished him, but apparently that wasn't enough." Harry nodded and watched Rothbart closely.

Severus was currently being informed of the situation by Lord Rodgers "King William was far too kind when he dealt with him." Snape nodded and fingered his hidden wand slowly, confidant he could take care of the enchanter if he proved to be too much of a problem.

Rothbart sneered at all the faces watching them "Willy!" He said amiably "It's been far too long…" He picked up a drink from a nearby table "But finally…it has come, today is the day…" His hands began to glow red. "Today's the day that I'll take it all from you. Everything you know, everything you love…will be mine!" and with that he began his attack. As the courtiers ran from the Ball Room Harry was forced away from Derek, the Prince turned and looked around the room frantic when he could no longer see his little love "Harry!" He cried but could not see or hear anything in response; he drew his sword and went after Rothbart, knowing that the enchanter was after King William.

Rothbart smirked at the young prince as he continued to use his magic on the crowed, King William had already fallen, he had rushed by the man faster than eyes could follow and had impaled him on his transformed arm, he didn't want to transform into his full beast form yet, and he was saving that for later. He smirked as he watched the King take his dying breaths. The Queen Uberta by his side, he knew of their wedding and knew he'd have to get one of the children if he wanted to take over the throne legally. Odette had already gone, leading everyone to safety so she wasn't an option, his eyes fell on Prince Derek and he snorted, that plan would not go well. That was when his crimson eyes landed on a slender boy who was helping people find the exits, he smirked darkly when Derek came to the young boy's side and took him into an embrace.

"Harry…I didn't mean what I said earlier…well I meant it because you're beautiful but you're so many other things as well…" Derek looked at a loss and Harry took pity on him. He reached up and gently brushed his fingers against Derek's cheek "I know…I over reacted." He blushed softly and Derek cupped his chin "No…I was in the wrong Harry." He leaned down to give his little love a kiss when he froze; Rothbart was smirking at them darkly, standing directly behind Harry. Derek opened his mouth to give Harry warning but was too late as Harry's small form was torn from his arms.

Rothbart had originally wanted one of the Royal children, but after seeing Harry he knew he could work with the young consort instead. He smirked at the look on the Prince's face as he realized what Rothbart was planning. He tore the young form away from Derek's hold and smirked as the young boy tried to struggle against him. "Time to sleep little boy." Rothbart purred as he stroked Harry's cheek his hand alight with magic and Harry's form slowly went limp in his arms. He gathered the boy up and gave an echoing laugh "Goodbye little Prince." He called vanishing before Derek could even draw his sword.

Derek stood at the spot stunned as he watched Harry go limp in Rothbart's hands, he growled and drew his sword coming up with a plan of attack quickly, it wasn't quick enough, Harry and Rothbart had vanished before he could even make an attack. He felt warmth in his eyes and a shaky hand reached up and he realized in shock that he was crying. "Harry…" He whispered, falling to his knees his sword clattering to his side.

Thank you all for reading, more coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for reading my work and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Derek stood amongst the falling snow in silence, they were burying King William's body and nothing was heard other than the sound of his mother's almost silent tears. He looked down at the sword at his side and for the first time felt disgust for it, he had spent hours of his life training, working, and perfecting his skill with the sword so that he could protect Harry; and then when the time came he had failed. He looked down as the priest said the final prayer and lowered the King's body into the grave. The mourners slowly dispersed, Derek wandering off aimlessly, feeling lost without Harry by his side.

Severus saw the young prince walk off and followed after, his heart was heavy as well with the disappearance of Harry. He had been able to reassure everyone that the boy was alive, having done a potion, but while the potion told him that the young Savior was alive it could not give any location. He looked down at his wand, he had been sure that he could end things if it got out of hand, but after the King was hit he had become distracted when he tried to heal him and was unable to come to Harry's aid when he needed it.

Derek pulled out his sword and began to attack a nearby tree, his swings were choppy, he didn't even bother aiming, and after a few club like swings with the weapon he stabbed it into the ground and fell to his knees, he felt two tears drop from his lashes but swore he would not cry another. Not until Harry was back in his arms. He was miserable without his beloved, but he knew his misery was nothing compared to what Harry might be going through.

Severus entered the clearing and found the Prince on his knees; he came up almost silently behind the Prince and said softly "He is alive young Prince." He wasn't surprised when Derek said nothing to this, yes Harry was alive, but they had no idea what condition or where he was. Severus looked up at the falling snow the flakes so big they looked like white feathers.

Harry watched as the snow fell onto the grey lake that was his prison, his white wings wrapped around him protectively as he shivered from the cold he heard footsteps coming up behind him but would not deign the man who had taken from his beloved with a look.

Rothbart looked at the small boy before him, his spell had become warped when it hit the little consort, he had not realized that the other was a wizard and so the effects were not the same as if they had been on a regular. He had taken the boy's wand away from him as well. He sneered and said "Now…if you just play nicely we could fix this little problem and you could go back to the way you were."

Harry said nothing as he shook his head, his long messy black hair now had spiked white feathers going through it, two medium sized wings sprouted from his back, they were not big enough to fly with but they could cover him mostly. He glared out at the lake, ignoring his captor until the man growled in frustration and stormed away. Harry looked up to the sky, freezing tears trailed down his cheek as he wished for Derek's strong arms to be wrapped around him.

Derek stood in his room staring at the bed he has shared with Harry as if he had never seen it before. He went over to it slowly, one cautious step at a time before he gently picked up the pillow that Harry used and pulled it to his chest, burying his face in the scent of his little love as he took the pillow and wandered over to the window, unable to stand the thought of sleeping in the bed alone that they had shared. He hugged the pillow to him as he looked out at the starry sky; the clouds had cleared for the night and gave a beautiful view of the sky above. "As constant as a star Harry…that is my love for you..." He looked down at the pillow in his arms, for a moment his mind was kind and transfigured it to the face of his beloved and he whispered softly "I need you Harry…like the earth needs the sun…"His voice cracked and he held the pillow close, burying his face into the soft down pillow, the scent of Harry still calmed him, but it wasn't the same without the little one in his arms.

Harry sat in the little hut on the edge of the lake that Rothbart had given him since Harry refused to enter the man's castle. He wrapped a blanket around himself as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes imagining himself where Derek was. "I know… I know that you'll find me Derek...Even if we're fire apart, my heart still belongs to you"

Underneath the wintery night sky two souls vowed that their love would last far longer than forever, and that soon they would be reunited once again.

Harry woke up slowly the next morning blinking in surprise as a turtle poked him "Are you alive?" He spoke, the turtle's speech seemed slowed making Harry smile in amusement, but before he could answer another French voice answered for him "Why of course he is alive! Did you not see his chest going up and down up and down?!" Harry winced at the loud voice and his eyes widened further when he saw that it was coming from a green frog on his shoulder. "Hello…" He said curiously.

"So Rothbart tried to put you under a spell but somehow it went wonky and so this is how you turned out?" The turtle, or Speed, said. Harry nodded and fluttered his wings as he put on his shirt, he had cut holes so that the wings could fit through comfortably "Yes…and Rothbart hasn't told me how to break the spell…I don't think he knows or if he does he's going to use it against me to make me give into his demands."

John Bob snorted and bounced over to Harry "Well of course he doesn't know! I mean come on he didn't know that the spell would do this…maybe there's no way to fix it and you'll be stuck like this forever!" The loud frog was silenced as Speed slammed him down with a heavy foot "I don't think that's helping John Bob."

Harry saddened at their words but knew that it was merely the truth. He only had the lake's surface to see his new appearance, he knew that Derek had said he'd love him no matter what; but Harry didn't think that the offer extended to strange appendages. He shook his head "I have to find a way out of here…" he whispered to himself.

Speed heard him and looked out at the snowy ground "And go where? It's freezing and you don't have any idea where you are…" Harry sighed, knowing that he was right he turned and watched the snow fall; he wasn't going anywhere until spring came. He curled up and wrapped himself in a blanket "Than all we can do is wait." He offered blankets to his new friends, knowing that the cold would be affecting them as well. Together the three waited out the season, counting down the days until they could escape from the evil enchanter's grip.

Derek watched as the snow outside of his window slowly melted and buds appeared beneath them. He gave a small sad smile when he remembered how spring was always Harry's favorite season. His mind flashed back to a few years ago.

"Derek! Derek!" A nine year old Harry bounced to a twelve year old Derek with a small sprout in his hand. Derek came over and smiled faintly in amusement "What is it Harry?" He had asked wondering what his love was so excited about.

Harry smiled up at him and said "What does snow become when it melts?" Derek thought there might be a clue in Harry's hand, but said "Water of course." He smirked at Harry thinking that he was being silly and was surprised when Harry shook his head "Spring!"

Derek came out of his back flash and turned at a knock on the door. He opened it and saw that it was his mother. She had recovered well over the past few months from her second husband's death. "Derek…" she said slowly and at her tone Derek felt his heart begin to sink.

Uberta had never despised her position as Queen more than at this moment. She looked up at her son, he was always so strong and brave, but without Harry she could clearly see that he was not happy. "Derek…You are fourteen…you'll be of age in four years and I'm…I'm afraid that if we haven't found Harry by then you'll have to find a…replacement." She couldn't bear to look at her son as his mouth opened in surprise "But…mother." She left before anything more could be said, her son was hurt enough and she knew that she had caused him even more pain with her words.

Severus visited from Hogwarts to talk with the prince when he heard the Queen's decision. He sighed, four years should be enough time to find the young Savior, but he was afraid of what might happen during that time. He came upon the Prince and decided to reassure him "Four years is plenty of time Prince Derek…we will find Harry by then." The prince nodded mutely but said nothing as he returned to his room.

"Finally!" Harry said bouncing out of the hut as he looked at the ground it was damp with spring rains but not an ounce of snow was in sight. He turned to his friends Speed and John Bob, his wings fluttering happily, he had found that even the feather's in his hair could move a bit, and his hair had grown over the season, it used to be past his shoulders but was now going down to the lower end of his back. He bounced happily and said "We can go find Derek now!" John Bob rolled his eyes and said "And how exactly will we know where we are going?"

Harry smirked devilishly as he looked up at the castle "Oh…I think we can find the way if we had a map…" Speed and John Bob quickly caught on to Harry's idea and had opposite reactions. "What's the plan?" and "No way!" Were heard at the same time making Harry laugh "It's simple really all we have to do is…"

Odette knocked on Derek's door and slowly opened it when there was no response, she had wanted to be furious with Derek that he had allowed Harry to be captured, but after seeing the prince she knew that he had been punishing himself enough. He was curled up by the window a stack of books next to them and he was reading them intently. She was surprised to see that most of them were geographic books and maps of the surrounding area. She came over and laid a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry…we'll find him." Derek looked up and nodded "I know we will…it's just a matter of how long it will take and what Harry has been through." Odette nodded and picked up a book helping her friend in any way she could.

Severus had returned to Hogwarts shortly after the kidnapping to report the Savior's disappearance and was surprised when Albus seemed genuinely concerned. "Oh no…can the boy be found?" Severus was very close to telling the Headmaster that if he had been able to locate Harry he would have already, but instead replied "No it seems that wherever he is will not allow a spell to track him. Dumbledore nodded and looked out the window "Keep working on it Severus…" Severus nodded and bowed out as he left.

Harry, Speed and John Bob left the lake that had served as their prison through the winter months after stealing a map from Rothbart's castle. As the spring weather warmed the amphibians were able to move about more comfortably, Harry's clothing had been serviced during the long months so that they were once again warm and comfortable, altered to fit his growing frame. They waited until they were sure Rothbart was up at the castle before leaving, they knew that the Enchanter's patience was wearing thin, and they didn't want to risk him pulling another trick.

Derek too was getting ready for his Journey his mother would be holding the position as Queen of both countries, though of course Odette would be helping her until Derek came of age. He had until then to go out, find Harry, and bring him back. Derek checked the sharpness of his blade before mounting his horse and taking off, his mother had given him four years to find his missing beloved. Derek vowed not to return until he had Harry safe in his arms once again.

In two separate lands to different souls set out on the same quest, to find their other half, to become reunited with the one that they loved. They vowed they would find their love and once again be together forever.

Jean Bob was gasping for breath two days later "Excuse me! Excuse me! I am not like you commoners am not use to all of this…labor so if you would kindly mind taking a break?" Harry smirked and turned to Jean Bob "Just ride on Speed, and you are not the only Royal here Jean Bob, I am a Royal Consort and seem to be holding up just fine…so your deficiency in strength and stamina must have nothing to do with your blood and all to do with your lack of exercise…."

Speed gave a small laugh at Harry's statement and turned to look at Jean Bob "You know the kid's got a point." Jean Bob did not deign this with a reply and instead pulled himself up on Speed's back and pointedly looked away. Harry and speed exchanged glances, grinning at each other, "At least now we'll have some peace and quiet…" Harry said happily before his feet tripped a wire hidden in the underbrush of the forest and they were hoisted up into a net "Or not…" He said sighing as they dangled in mid air.

Out of the bushes came a group people their bodies were covered in fur pelts and tanned hides, claiming them as a hunting party. Harry gulped nervously and smiled "Hello…Sorry for trespassing, we really didn't mean to bother you we are just on a journey and…got lost?" He hoped that he could stall for time and folded up his wings so that they could be partially hidden from sight he also tried to remember the spells from his few classes at Hogwarts he remembered a particularly useful one "Incendio" He whispered as he pointed his finger at the net. Over the winter he had not had access to his wand, but Rothbart refused to give the young boy any comforts besides warm blankets and food in his little hut. So Harry had slowly learned to improvise, substituting his hand for a wand.

Cain was the leader of the small hunting party and came forward his eyes narrowed as he looked at what had sprung his trap. "A small boy…a turtle…and a frog?"

He murmured to himself, he moved to cut them down when the net gave out and they all landed in a heap before him. The boy smiled up at him and said "Sorry…but we must be going now." He looked at the net and saw burn markings then turned back to the boy knowing that he was the one who had to have caused them. He saw nothing in the boy's hands that would have caused fire but then his attention was diverted when he saw the feather's that seemed to be alive in the boy's hair and the wings he was trying to hide behind his back."You'll be coming with us." He murmured gripping the boy by the shoulder and forcing him to follow. The turtle and frog seemed to hesitate before they followed along as well; soon the path was clear as the group disappeared back into the shadows of the forest.

Just as the last one vanished Prince Derek went charging by on his horse, heading for a lake that his research had said was a likely area for Harry to be. He looked down at the map in his hand once again and smiled as he looked over the circled areas that he had marked as probabilities, he would start on the ones that he had thought most likely and move on from there. The young Prince never allowed himself to doubt what would happen if he could not find his consort even with his research.

Thank you all for reading my work! I hope that you continue to enjoy it! Of course more coming soon!

*The riddle that nine year old Harry gave to the twelve year old Derek was a reference to the riddle found in Fruits Baskets (have no idea episode/chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for reading my work and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Harry stood in the middle of the small village that was hidden in the forest. Cain had disappeared to go into a hut separated from the rest, and though no words were said Harry had a very clear understanding that he wasn't to be going anywhere. He sighed as he looked through his lashes at all the people staring at him, wondering what sort of mess he had gotten himself into now.

Cain bowed before the shaman's hut, waiting to be allowed inside. Cain's hair was long and dusty brown, held back by a leather strap it fell a little past his shoulders, his skin was tan and covered in scars and dirt. He was tall and muscular, his bow and arrows were strapped to his back and he had several knives on his hips, all of them top quality. He was the village's lead hunter, gathering most of the food that they ate and stored for winter he served as a chief to these people but for matters such as this he always turned to the village shaman, he knew the physical world, and the shaman was their guide to the spiritual.

Bellion looked up when he sensed Cain outside of his hut and smiled softly, his pale blind eyes turned to the door and he said softly "Cain…you know there is no reason for you to humble yourself…you are always welcome in my hut."

Bellion had long midnight black hair that trailed behind him in the breeze when he walked; it was pooled around him shimmering in the limited light that was from the flickering candles surrounding him. His clothing was a simple loose long vest and matching pants, his arms and fingers were covered with bangles and jewelry, his ears had long dangling pieces of amber and silver hoops on the tip.

Cain entered the hut and took a minute to absorb the sight of the beautiful shaman before him. As always the shaman's hut smelled of incense, sandalwood and vanilla, he pulled himself away from these distracting thoughts and said "We came across something strange in our hunting traps…I want to know if it was dangerous."

Bellion sighed, for two years now he and Cain had been dancing around their feelings. Once they had been as close as could be, but when Cain became the Chief of the village he begun to think that their closeness was improper, that he was 'tainting' the shaman somehow. Bellion's head bowed and he played with a ring that Cain had given him before. He missed the closeness they used to share, so much so that it caused him physical pain sometimes.

Cain stepped forward when Bellion did not reply "Shaman Bellion?" He said softly, concerned about his old friend's silence. He came up behind the shaman, further frightened when Bellion did not respond to him he gently sat next to him and looked at the mystic closely. He sighed when he saw that Bellion had merely fallen into a trance, no doubt gathering information on their 'guest'.

When Bellion came out of his trance he felt tears coursing down his cheeks "That poor boy…" he murmured to himself. He wanted to seek the comfort of Cain's arms, but knew that he would only be a burden to the chief.

For a moment Cain almost weakened against his resolve and was tempted to take Bellion into his arms and wipe away the tears that marred his beautiful face. Instead he leaned in, but could not resist wiping away a few tears "What is it Bellion…what do your eyes see?"

Bellion gave a shuddering sigh at the warm hand that cupped his cheek and pressed into it, shivering as he relieved the nightmare he had visited. "The boy…his parents were killed by an evil sorcerer before his eyes when he was over a year old, he was put into the care of relatives who abused him….then he met the Prince…Prince Derek and they became very close, then others from the world he had once been in came and wanted to take him away, the Prince went with him, he wanted to protect him, they are in love, they came back for Christmas…and….and the Prince couldn't protect him…he was taken away by Rothbart, he was supposed to be a swan but the spell went wrong…and now they are apart…" More tears fell "Their souls burn for each other and yet…they will not meet for some time."

Cain watched Bellion's pain and asked softly "So he is not a danger?" Bellion shook his head "Not to us…only to himself if certain things should happen." Cain didn't press and began to make Bellion some of his calming tea,

Bellion heard Cain making him tea and weakly smiled, Cain would make him tea every time he had a vision. He wiped away his tears and turned back to the flickering candles, trying to calm himself so that his emotions were far away from his mind and heart…where they belonged.

Cain made sure that Bellion was calm before exiting the hut and going to the boy "Forgive me, but my concern is always with my village first, now that we know you are not a threat feel welcome to stay…if you want we can refill your supplies." He looked critically at the small bag the boy had with him, it was not enough for more than a few days, he noted to prepare the boy better and perhaps teach him a few tricks for the forests as well.

Harry looked up at the chief with his clear green eyes "Thank you very much…I would appreciate that." Cain's dark blue eyes haunted Harry for some reason, the shadows in them, the pain, they all looked out of place in the man's blue depths but Harry was too young to know what put them there, and for that the chief was grateful.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to be with these…people?" Jean Bob was going to say something else before Speed had raised a paw in warning. Harry laughed; they had been given a spare hut by the people of the village and were invited to stay as long as they needed to. Harry was glad to have a safe place where they could make a better plan. "Yes…A very good one." He answered.

Bellion gazed blindly at the candles before him; he stiffened and made a soft sound as he was drawn into a vision. He had been searching for the young Prince, wondering what fate had in store for these two souls. He found him at the lake that Harry had been trapped at before and smiled sadly, fate was often that away, his smile turned upwards when the Prince found signs of Harry going back into the forest and decided to rest for the night before following them. Though he stayed in the forest rather than at the lake, a wise choice if Rothbart was in the area. Bellion sighed as he pulled himself out of the vision, he was shameless he knew, but he wanted love so desperately, but could not see into his own future or a future that heavily involved him, which was why he was secluded from the village. So he had to content himself with peeking into the future of the young couple and the answer he received was satisfying.

Cain tossed in his hut, grunting on his bed as he struggled against the nightmare "No…no don't! Bellion!" He whispered, tormented by phantom shapes and forms.

In his nightmare Bellion was waist deep in the pool that they had bathed in when they were younger, they had done other things in that pool as well, but he disciplined his mind away from those memories. Bellion had his back turned to him, naked in the pale moonlight as he walked to the deep part of the pond, his hair spread out like a flower around him. "Bellion!" He screamed, pleading for the Shaman to stop.

The dream Bellion turned towards him slowly "You've betrayed me Cain…It hurts too much to live and yet not be alive, I won't do it anymore…I can't, I do not have your strength, or your cold heart."

Cain was confused at these words "What do you mean? I never betrayed you!" Here Bellion frowned and said "No I suppose not, after all, your duty is to the village, as your lover I should understand I am not as important."

Cain's gut twisted at those words and he stepped forward "NO! That's not true." He trembled, when he had become Chief he had thought he was being selfish by distracting Bellion with his physical needs. He longed for Bellion every time they were close, and felt a painful stabbing in his heart when they were a part, but he wanted to do what was best for the village.

Bellion smiled sadly at him and said "But it is Cain…you no longer love me…you don't need me, you only see your precious 'shaman' not your friend, and certainly not your lover!" Bellion shook his head causing small waves in the pool "I can't live in the shadow of our past any longer…goodbye."

Cain gasped as he woke, looking around in panic at his hut. Instinctively he looked to his right side, where Bellion would always sleep and felt his insides freeze when he saw that the spot was empty. "Bellion." He whispered, caressing the pillow where the dark haired shaman used to rest. "Oh Bellion…"

Bellion stiffened when he felt Cain outside of his tent, it was late, the village was asleep, and he wondered what his chief needed from him now. He had been thinking over past memories, now was the only time when he allowed himself to feel all the emotions he forbid himself during the day, it was the time he was least prepared to see the man who caused them. "Cain…" he whispered.

Cain took a moment to gather his strength before entering the hut. He was shocked at the sight before him. Bellion's eyes were opened, looking almost…in fear, at him, he saw the redness around them, saw the tear tracks, and saw the ring that was being played with by limber fingers. "Cain…" he heard whispered softly.

Cain slowly came forward and fell to his knees behind his beloved shaman, gathering Bellion's long hair into his hands so that he did not sit on them he gently used it as a pull to get the Shaman to fall against his chest. "Cain…why are you here?" Bellion whispered, trembling as he fell back into a strong firm chest.

Bellion was thin and willowy; he had no resistance as he was pulled back into that once familiar chest. "Cain why are you hear?" he asked though he was afraid of the answer he could not resist, if anything, this could be his final goodbye.

Cain closed his eyes at the pain in is loves' voice "I came for you…I have been so cold to you these past few years, I thought I was doing the right thing…but I cannot go on like this any longer…I need you my beloved Bellion."

Bellion had been prepared for excuses, for begging, and for just plain seduction. But hearing it spelled out so plainly to him, roused his anger, a rare thing indeed, he pulled out of his beloved's grip and turned his blank eyes narrowed at Cain. "My chief I believe that this is inappropriate between us."

Cain was shocked by Bellion's reaction and tried to bring him back into his arms "I am more than your Chief Bellion…so much more." His movement was once again denied as Bellion pulled away from him and pressed his back against the wall "Well forgive me if I don't remember my Chief…after all, for the past two years I have been nothing more than your shaman!"

Cain looked at his love desperately "I know I have wronged you, but…hearing about that boy and the Prince, two so in love yet destined to be apart until fate is kind enough to bring them back together again… and here I am, my soul mate within touching distance every day, and yet I ignore the pull because of some misguided sense of duty…I realize that I was wrong…please…please come back to me Bellion."

Bellion was frozen by those words, Cain was never that deep about anything, but he could only sense the truth coming from his old lover. "Tomorrow…tomorrow when the sun rises and you are once again the Chief of the Village, no longer the simple man named Cain that I love…will you forget these words? Will it all go back to the way it was?" Bellion didn't want that, he would be able to stand that if that was what was to happen.

Cain reached forward, his strong hands gripping Bellion's delicate shoulders as he said fiercely "Never…never again Bellion, when tomorrow's sun rises the village will know that I have chosen you…and only you Bellion, to be with me, to stand by my side, forever."

Bellion trembled and could resist no longer as he threw himself into Cain's strong arms "Cain…I have missed you." Cain said nothing; his only answer was a warm content smile as he gathered the shaman into his arms and carried the beautiful man to his tent, where he would always remain for the rest of their lives.

Bellion sighed as he was lowered into the bed they had shared so long ago "I would have thought you had changed it by now…" he said teasingly as skilled and familiar hands stripped him of his white formal clothing. He shivered in pleasure, closing his eyes as he felt fingers ghost over his chest. "Cain…" He gasped as a nipple was slowly rubbed.

"I wanted to…it was pure torture sleeping on it every night alone…but your scent was imbedded in it…I couldn't because it reminded me of you…" Cain answered lowering down and kissing Bellion's lips gently "Because of you…I need you Bellion." He straddled the smaller one's waist and removed his own clothing easily. Tonight he wasn't a chief, he wasn't a hunter, he was a man with the one he loved, and he had realized that was all he could ever ask for.

Bellion arched and cried out against his beloved's lips as firm strong hands rediscovered his body "Cain….ah…Cain…please! Not gentle caresses tonight…take me!" He was writhing in need against the bed as Cain so cruelly stroked his needy body and burning flesh.

Cain chuckled as he looked down at the disheveled wanton shaman beneath him "As you wish my beloved." He whispered sealing their lips in another kiss and preparing his love. He wanted to claim but he didn't want to hurt. He slowly pressed in, feeling that blinding white heat around him tightly again he shuddered, resisting the urge to thrust brutally to the hilt "Gods…how did I go two years without you Bellion?"

The shaman beneath him laughed and wrapped his milky white arms around the other's strong tanned neck "I'll never know…I nearly didn't make it myself." He hissed as he felt Cain go all the way to the hilt, he leaned in and traced the shell of his beloved's ear with his tongue "Claim me; take what has always been yours Cain!" Those were the last understandable words he said for the rest of the night. His sighs, moans, and screams was all he could do as his lover reminded them both why they had missed each other so.

Cain saw that Bellion could wait no longer and leaned in thrust deep hard and fast as he took one hard nipple into his mouth and bit down gently on it "Cum for me Bellion…cum!" Bellion looked up at him with a flushed expression "C-Cai…ahhh ahhhnnnn ahhh in!" He cried shivering as he was released and soon joined by Cain as well.

Derek waited in the darkness of the forest, he couldn't sleep, he was restless and yet he knew it was too dangerous to travel at night. He had been so close to finding Harry! He had found scraps of clothing, and strangely enough white beautiful feathers. He wanted to know what had happened to Harry; he kept one of the feathers with him. Instinctively he knew that it had something to do with Harry but not knowing what. He sighed and looked up at the stars. He was close; he would just have to keep searching.

Thank you for reading I hoped that you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for reading my work! I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Harry's wings fluttered lazily as the morning sun streamed into their hut and managed to land directly on Harry's lashes. He groaned as he rolled over, giving a grunt when he felt Speed's hard shell dig into his ribs and then rolled the other way, rewarded with a loud indignant snore from Jean Bob. He finally gave up and glared into the blinding sun, which he noticed seemed to have singled him out and as he stretched his wings batted against his back as he searched for his shirt.

Harry stepped out into the morning sun and watched as the small village went about its day. He smiled remembering the town where Derek's Palace was and was comforted as he noticed that it didn't matter if it was a large town or small village, people in general did the same things in the morning.

Thinking about Derek and the home they had once shared made him frown lightly; he looked back up at the villagers and felt as if there was a glass wall separating him from them. He shook his head at his silly thoughts, but couldn't help but wonder what Derek was doing at that moment.

Derek moaned, he was used to the outdoors and surviving in the woods, however he made a careful note to never sleep on a branch again, his back burned from the strain and he came up with another reason as he stretched his aching muscles and then promptly fell off.

Derek pulled the beautiful white feather out of his bag and stroked his fingers against it. He felt a tingle go through him and he just knew that it had a connection to Harry. He tucked it back into his bag and fed and groomed his horse. He had been so sure that Harry would be kept at the lake, but he had other options to explore, and refused to give up until his consort was safe once again.

Bellion smiled at the young consort noticing how lost the young boy looked, his wings fluttering helplessly behind his back. Of course Bellion couldn't see in a physical sense, but his spiritual sense gave him a closer view of the world around him than any other eye out there. He came to Harry's side, seeing the wellspring of power inside the young boy he decided to teach him a bit of what he knew, it would help him in the days ahead.

Cain groaned as he woke up and then smiled as his arm stretched out to pull Bellion against his chest, he was surprised when he was met with open air and shot up in bed, wondering if it had all been a dream. He looked down and saw strands of Bellion's dark hair on the sheets and remembered that the Shaman got up with the Sun and slept very little. He shook his head at his own foolishness as he got up to prepare for the day. He hadn't noticed before how much stress their separation had caused him; but now that they were back with each other again he realized that a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

Harry was amazed by Bellion, the kind Shaman had offered to give him a few training exercises to do "It's undetermined how long it will be before you return to your school, so it would be best if you continued your training on your own." Was all Bellion had said when Harry had asked him why he was helping out. Harry smiled as Bellion showed him a new move and carefully mimicked Bellion's actions.

Cain stepped out of his hut and grinned warmly at his village, they had all seen Bellion leave his tent earlier this morning, and from the look on their Chief's face they could only assume that the two long parted lovers had reconciled; something that brought happiness to the villagers and nothing more needed to be said. Many had started to wonder if they should simply force the two back together since they were obviously perfect for each other, and were glad to see the couple had managed on their own.

After doing his usual rounds around the village Cain noticed that Harry and Bellion were outside of the Shaman's tent, the fire before them was dancing and changing colors as he heard Bellion's smooth and calm voice instructing and correcting Harry as he needed. Cain smiled, liking the image it produced and he remembered he wanted to give Harry some survival tips before he went back on his quest.

Rothbart was humming a merry tune as he made his way down to the little hut that he had kept Harry in during the winter. He had been impressed with the boy's will as he refused to come into the warm castle even in the depth of winter; but now spring had sprung and he was sure that the boy would be dying for a change of scenery.

Therefore he was very disappointed when he saw that the hut was empty and had been for some time. He growled and let out a furious shout as he incinerated the hut. It appeared he had been a little too nice to the boy and that he would have to change his tune.

Derek heard the shout and knew it was Rothbart, he smirked apparently the evil enchanter had just found out that Harry was gone. This gave Derek some peace as he knew that Harry was not with Rothbart and that Harry had been at the lake, but the relief was short lived as another question came to him…if Harry wasn't with Rothbart, who was he with?

Harry was panting in exaughstion, he had learned so much from Bellion in their few hours together; already he could feel his magical sense developing. He smiled proudly at the Shaman and he received a kind one in return. The Shaman looked up at the sun and said "You should eat…I'm sure Cain will want to take you out into the forest later to learn survival skills." Harry nodded eagerly and went to gather Speed and Jean Bob so they could scavenge some food.

Bellion gave a little sigh as his empty eyes watched Harry dash off. The young boy was filled with so much life, despite all the things that had happened to him, he had a burning determination to prove himself, to make himself necessary and that only endeared him to Bellion more.

Cain had not missed the interactions between Harry and Bellion and after the boy ran off he made his way to Bellion's side. For the first time in years he pulled Bellion back against his chest and nuzzled the Shaman's soft long hair "He's a very charming boy…" He said lowly, making Bellion shiver against him.

Bellion didn't know what Cain was up to, but he could bet he didn't need his Shaman abilities to tell him. "Yes…he is…and so young too." He said the last part a bit sadly, he had seen visions of the small eleven year old huddled inside of the hut as the winter snow piled up outside. It was spring now food and warmth were abundant, but it was still dangerous for the young boy to be out in the forest with only a turtle, a frog, and two small wings as protection.

Cain smiled, he could always tell what Bellion was thinking and he leaned in "I…know that it might be a little too soon for us, but if the Prince is searching for Harry he is sure to find the village eventually, and we can keep Harry safe until he does."

He smiled when he saw Bellion's eyes widen and continued "Besides, you told me that Derek had missed Harry by a mere hour at the lake, who's to say that they won't keep that up until one gives into despair? At least this way Harry will be safe and stay in one place."

Bellion smiled, he did adore the boy already and could see him fitting into their lives seamlessly, though he did worry about the day when Harry would have to leave, he realized that Cain was right. It was better to keep the young consort with them and safe rather than trusting the wilderness and fate with him. He smirked, fate would still play against the two young loves, but Bellion had already seen the ending and had found it acceptable. He felt hope rise in his chest but tried to keep it down "If…if he would like that…"

Cain smirked and pulled Bellion into a tender smile as he whispered against the Shaman's soft lips "How could he not? You can teach him as much if not more than that school he was going to, and I'll teach him how to survive without his magic if he finds himself in a situation where he has too." He smiled; he rather liked the idea of the lad learning from both of them, sleeping in a nearby hut, eating with them, making them a family.

When Harry returned he blushed when he saw Bellion and Cain wrapped around each other and wondered if he should come back later. He felt sadness well up inside of his chest when he remembered how he and Derek used to do the same thing when they needed comfort from the other. He shook his head, and was about to turn back to the hut they had lent him when he heard Bellion call softly after him.

Bellion had sensed Harry approach and had taken an inventory of the young boy's feelings he smiled when he came across the sadness and reminiscing and then let out a small chuckle when he found the embarrassment and saw that Harry was turning to return to his tent "Harry." He murmured softly, letting Cain know that the subject of their conversation was now there with them.

Cain slowly pulled away from Bellion, though he didn't fully separate and motioned for Harry to come over to them "We would like to ask you something Harry." He started as the young boy settled on a log across from them, his eyes curious and slightly nervous.

Cain laughed at him and put a comforting hand on Harry's back "Bellion and I were just wondering…would you like to stay in the village…with us?" He didn't want to push the idea of them being a family on the boy too soon, but knew that he had nothing to fear at the bright smile on Harry's face.

Harry couldn't believe that the Chief and Shaman were asking him to stay in the village; he had thought he would be on his own again as soon as he had learned a few tricks from them. But now to find that they wanted him to stay! He smiled and nodded eagerly, if he stayed he thought it would make searching for Derek that much easier, and he hoped that if Derek was searching for him it would make matters easy for him as well.

Bellion smiled softly at the young boy's reaction "Jean Bob and Speed can of course stay as well…" He answered before Harry had a chance to ask, the pure joy that he sensed from Harry told him that they were doing the right thing.

Thank you all for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it and more is coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope it makes you smile!

It had been three years now since the young consort was stolen from them that fateful winter night. The people had started to give up hope that Prince Derek would ever find his consort before his birthday. They were down to the final year and princesses had started coming from foreign lands to help 'console' the Prince while also hoping to win his hand in marriage.

However their efforts were wasted, while the Prince had kept up with his tasks and took his duties to the Kingdom very seriously if he ever had a spare moment he was out searching for his lost beloved. His map was filled with marked out areas, the places where Harry could be were becoming less and less, and Derek knew that he was close.

Harry smiled as he used the fire to entertain the village children, making it into shapes and moving pictures for them to enjoy. His real goal behind this was to keep them distracted as Cain and Bellion had some time to themselves.

He smiled over at his parents and caught the adoring gazes they gave one another. Through the years the pain in his heart from his separation from Derek had not waned, but he was learning to live with it. He sighed and went back to his 'magic fire' it was past time for these thoughts.

The years had changed the young savior, his wings were still small in ratio to his size, he wore a loose shirt that revealed much of his neck and upper chest, it had a tendency to dip off his shoulders but he liked it that way. He wore many amulets that protected and helped him control his abilities. Bellion had found that as he trained Harry it was harder and harder to keep the growing power under control and so had given him amulets to help channel it. In his hair were many small bags with bells that were powders and potions with multiple purposes. His pants were tight on his slender legs and were made out of tan deer hide he also preferred to go without shoes.

Speed and Jean-Bob had kept with him throughout the years, though they would go off to see if they could find any sign of the Prince, though usually they came back burdened with stories of 'almost there' and 'close calls'. Harry was calm despite all of these missed chances, he had faith in Derek and their love, Derek would find him when the time came and not a moment sooner.

Odette gave the whining princess a bright smile as she said "I'm very sorry that you came all this way, but as I told you before, Prince Derek is out searching for Consort Harry, perhaps you can come back some other time?" She smirked as she slammed the door in the Princess's face.

Normally she would be much more polite; however, this princess had made herself such a nuisance that her own father had told them not to waste time with pleasantries. Odette sighed as she looked at Derek's map, they had to find Harry soon, they simply had to.

Derek had been out for four days, his supplies were almost out but he could feel in his gut that he was close. He knew that if he turned back now he could possibly be missing his only chance to ever see Harry again .He continued on his path, remembering that it was the one he had taken when he had started this search a few years ago. Then, as if the horse had a will of its own it went into the bushes and despite Derek's commands and pulling on the reins it ignored him until they entered a village that Derek had never seen before.

The villagers looked up in shock as the stranger came out of the bushes and into the village center. They slowly surrounded the stranger, wondering why he was here and what he wanted with them. Bellion and Cain came forward first; they were the protectors of this village and would decide if this man was friend or foe.

Cain decided to start off warmly and smiled as he helped the man dismount "Greetings and welcome to our small village traveler, I am Chief Cain of this village, it is not often that we have visitors here." He paused and looked over the man carefully. He as strongly built with broad shoulders, cropped hair; hard blue eyes that were lit with burning determination and his clothes were finely made in the royal colors. It didn't take Cain long to figure out who this man was "You are Prince Derek." He said in shock which was echoed by the villagers around him and one of the small children ran off towards the fire.

Derek was confused by the villager's response but smiled politely at Cain and said "Yes…I am Prince Derek, and I'm sorry to say that we were not aware that your village was here. I am on a quest searching for someone precious to me and I found your village instead."

Bellion stepped forward despite Cain's arm on his shoulder "Yes…you are the Prince, and you have found both our village and your beloved." He blinked as a single tear fell from each eye. "I have dreaded this day, and yet longed for it at the same time."

The shaman's words made no sense to the Prince and his attention was pulled away as the villagers began to talk amongst themselves, parting as a form traveled towards him. When the figure moved into the light of the large fire that lit the center of the village Derek dropped the reins of his horse in shock as he whispered "Harry."

"Harry! Harry! Harry! There's a stranger in the village center! Cain and Bellion are acting strangely and I think that he's the one you've been talking about!" The young child ran to the shaman-in-training's side, his words shocked Harry so deeply that he had to relinquish his control of the small fire. "Derek is here?" He whispered in shock, standing and quickly going to find out the truth for himself. Though he prayed to the gods it was true as he didn't think his heart could take anything else at this point.

Derek and Harry stood perfectly still as they looked at each other. The beloveds that had been waiting for so long to find their match were finally reunited, and neither knew what words to say. Finally, Harry was the one to break the silence as he whispered brokenly "D-Derek." And launched himself into the Prince's waiting arms.

The villagers smiled and slowly returned to their huts, knowing that this was not the time to be nosey. Cain smiled down at Bellion and gently wiped away one of the tears that had fallen. "Come Bellion…there should be no tears, we have been long awaiting this day, and though Harry will leave with Derek he knows that he has a home here." Bellion nodded but said nothing as he buried his face in Cain's strong chest and allowed his powerful Chief to carry him off to their hut to 'comfort' him.

Derek's strong arms surrounded Harry's slender form and held him close with his fierce strength. Neither was able to speak as they merely held each other tightly. Slowly they eventually parted and looked into each other's eyes.

Derek smiled as he cupped Harry's chin "I never gave up looking for you." He leaned in and did what he had been waiting so long to do and kissed Harry tenderly. He moaned at his consort's sweet taste and slowly pushed his tongue in; wanting to explore everything that Harry had to offer him.

Harry shivered as the muscle invaded him, but since it was Derek he slowly relaxed and let his beloved do what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as they parted "I…have a hut here." He blushed; he had not been close with anyone, saving himself for Derek.

Though Bellion had been sure to give him the Male x Male version of the 'Talk' he knew what to expect. His wide green eyes looked up into Derek's noble blue ones as his beloved took another kiss and murmured "Tonight…I just want to hold you close, nothing more."

Derek couldn't believe that he had his beloved in his arms at long last. It had taken a lot of control not to laugh at Harry's timid suggestion. Even after three years Harry knew what was on Derek's mind and was eager to facilitate it, however, all he wanted tonight was to selfishly spoil Harry. He kissed Harry again, knowing he'd never get enough of the taste.

As they entered his hut Jean-Bob and Speed were wise enough to leave quickly, letting the two loves bask in each other's presence in peace. Once they were alone the tears that Harry had refused to cry slowly dripped down his cheeks as he buried his face in Derek's neck, this time to calm himself rather than his beloved Prince.

Derek closed his eyes at the pain he could feel radiating from his little love, they had been apart for so long that now with Harry back in his arms he wondered how he had ever survived their separation. He held Harry close and together they lay down on Harry's bed. "Shhh…Shh beloved it's alright, I'm here now and I swear I'll never let you leave again."

Harry tried to control his tears but hearing Derek's voice, feeling Derek's touch, and even Derek's scent, all reminded him how alone he had been during these past few years. Derek's strong hands stroked down his back and he kissed Harry gently "Please love…stop your tears….I've missed you so much as well."

Harry sniffled as he tried to control his emotions, remembering his lessons both as a Royal Consort and as a Shaman. He wiped away his tears and smiled up at Derek "I'm sorry…it's just so hard…you're finally with me again…and I've missed you so much…"

Harry didn't need to explain anything more as Derek understood every word from his own miserable experience. He gently cupped Harry's face in his hands "I know…" He felt his own eyes start to mist up but refused to cry, there was nothing to cry about, he had Harry back in his arms again and this time he swore it would remain that way. "I know…"

Harry sat up and kissed Derek tenderly on the lips, smiling as he moaned Derek's tongue stroked against his lips he allowed it entrance, making a little gasp of surprise when the sensation of Derek's tongue in his mouth again became almost overwhelming. Slowly he stroked Derek's tongue with his own and smiled as he tasted his beloved Prince at long last.

Bellion too was being comforted in his love's embrace. Cain didn't understand why Bellion seemed so miserable at Harry reuniting with his beloved, but knew that there was a good reason. "Bellion love, please…don't take this burden all alone, tell me what causes you sadness at such a joyful reuniting." Bellion shook his head, he just wanted Cain's comfort, and he would not burden his love with the truth.

As Derek and Harry kissed it was then that Derek noticed the wings on Harry's back. He slowly pulled away and smiled, in the darkness and poor lighting of the fire he had not been able to see Harry clearly. Now in the light inside of the hut he allowed his hands to explore Harry's new features, stroking his fingers against the feathers and smiling at the moving feathers in his hair. "I knew those feathers were connected to you." His expression became dark as he asked murderously "Did Rothbart do this to you?"

Harry was trembling afraid that now that Derek had found out his extra 'features' that he would no longer want Harry. He remained tense, not sure if Derek had accepted him yet "Yes…the spell to turn me into a swan didn't work right because I'm a wizard…"

Derek nodded at the explanation but continued to explore the feathers. He noticed that Harry was tense and pulled his hands away "Does it hurt when I touch them love?" He couldn't think of another reason for Harry to be so tense. It did become clear though when he felt Harry's tears drip onto him again.

"I…I'm afraid that you won't want me anymore…you went through all the trouble to find me and now I'm not even…I'm not even…" He shook his head he didn't know what he was, if he was fully human just with wings or if he was something else now. He looked down, trembling as he waited for this pleasant dream to come to a crashing end.

Derek frowned darkly and gathered Harry back to him "Harry…I love you, I don't care what features you have, what has happened to you, or what you do, nothing could ever change my love for you, nothing!" He sealed this tender vow with a kiss, refusing to pull back until Harry had relaxed in understanding against him.

Harry smiled he should never have doubted Derek, but their separation had caused him much pain and he had been afraid that he would be with Derek only to have him taken away again. Derek seemed to sense Harry's fear and wrapped his arms around him as he settled them both in the bed.

Derek kissed Harry again and murmured "Let's rest love, tomorrow we'll return to the palace and trust me, when mother finds out that you're alive and well you'll want to have plenty of energy." They chuckled imagining Uberta when she found out Harry was alive. "I wonder what she'll think of my wings…" Harry said nervously but he was put at ease as Derek snorted "She'll turn them into the latest fashion, just see if she doesn't."

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so much for reading my story! I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

Bellion held Harry close to him as he closed his eyes to hold back his tears. The one he saw as his child was leaving, and as far as Bellion could see there wasn't a definite time when he would return. Cain was more reserved than his partner; he too would miss his son, but as a Chief he had to always maintain an expression of dignity. He could tell by Bellion's demeanor that this was a hard parting; and though Bellion had not told him what he had seen he could easily guess that it was not joyful news.

Harry soon left the embrace of those who had taught him so much and entered a rousing hug from the village children who were both happy that their favorite playmate would have his happy ending, and sad that their storyteller was leaving.

Derek watched all of this with a small smile, he would always be grateful that Harry had found a place where he was safe and loved while Derek searched for him. However he was also very happy to be taking Harry back with him. He regretted that the parting couldn't have been more joyful, but he was too selfish to work it out otherwise.

He helped Harry up onto his horse and mounted behind his young love. He bowed his head in respect to the chief and his consort before directing the horse to leave, his arms wrapped around Harry and held his love close to his chest as he steered the reins and made his way towards the castle.

Uberta sighed as she looked at the large map; red X after red X marked all their falsely raised hopes, all their disappointments, and all their missed chances. There were very few empty spaces on the map and they were only tiny 'maybes' she sighed again and was about to turn and leave the hall when she heard a horse charge up and stop suddenly. She stopped, curious who would enter the castle grounds in such haste and gasped in joy when she heard two voices approach the entrance. Her son's and Harry's.

Harry looked up at the castle nervously, rubbing his bare feet against the ground he said softly "What if…" He paused and then took a breath, he was returning to his post as Royal Consort, which meant he would have to return to thinking like one.

He looked up at Derek and said "My new body might not be as…accepted as before, and before there were many issues raised because of my gender and heritage…this new development will only aid their arguments if you continue to choose me.

Derek looked down at Harry and smiled, his little consort was back, as responsible and strategizing as ever. Derek picked Harry up and kissed him softly as he whispered against Harry's lips "I'm the prince, and soon to be King. Even if they disagree with me as long as I take care of my people I can do as I like in my personal life." He stroked his fingers against Harry's feathers, a motion he had found made Harry very relaxed, he smiled and kissed Harry "Now enough of that talk, there are people waiting for you."

When Derek opened the door they heard a loud squeal of joy that was their only warning as they were tackled by the Queen. Harry was pulled out of Derek's arm and straight into the Queen's bosom as she continued to make loud squeals of happiness that soon had the attention of the entire castle. Slowly the servants, Lord Rodgers, and Odette all came out and stared in amazement at the Young Consort whom, despite all doubts, had been returned to them.

Harry winced in pain from inside the Queen's chokehold of love and tried not to whimper as she crushed his wings. His dilemma was soon solved for him however when Derek took him out of her grip and said fondly. "You have to be careful mother…he has some new additions."

It was then that everyone noticed the wings on Harry's backs and the few in his hair that lowered with his embarrassment at being shown off in such a way. Speed and John-Bob watched from outside of the window hoping that the feathery appendages wouldn't ruin Harry's happy ending.

The queen looked at them with amazement and couldn't stop herself from touching them. The second she felt the silky texture against her fingers she smiled brightly. "Oh they're just wonderful! And you know with the new fashion season is coming and feathers are just the thing to make this year's fashions a bit more interesting! I'll be sure to talk to my dressmaker to get it all settled!"

Harry nearly fainted with relief, but was steadied as Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's slender frame tenderly. "I told you she'd do that." He said smiling knowingly as he chuckled and kissed Harry's lips lovingly.

The Queen hurried amongst the court wanting to put a banquet together to celebrate Harry's return. Everyone knew this was just the start, and that she wouldn't really be satisfied until there was at least one ball held in his honor, most likely two so that their Wizarding friends could attend. Harry smiled up at Derek and took a breath of the home he had missed for so long "I'm Home."

Odette smiled as she came up and embraced Harry tightly. "I'm so glad your back…" she leaned down and whispered into Harry's ear "He hasn't been the same without you…" She smiled when Harry blushed and snuck a glance at Derek whom was watching them curiously. He smiled and looked back at Odette, kissing her on the cheek before returning to Derek.

Derek watched the quiet exchange between Harry and Odette and recalled many such moments from his childhood where Odette would whisper something secretly to Harry. Derek always knew that it was about him because every time she did that Harry would try to secretly glance at him. He smirked and pulled Harry into his embrace. After being separated for long Derek desired to touch his precious love every second that he could.

Harry looked up at Derek and for the first time saw the shadows under his loves eyes and the stress hairs that had appeared. He frowned and gently stroked his fingers against Derek's face "Maybe we should retire to your room and rest?" He suggested, he was happy to be back with Derek, and wanted Derek to be healthy and happy as well.

Derek closed his eyes at the thought of sharing a bed with his beloved again. Even though certain parts of his body couldn't resist reminding him that it wouldn't be as innocent as before. He caught Harry's wording and pulled back looking down at Harry firmly "Our room, it's always been our room."

As they entered the bedroom Harry couldn't help but look around in amazement. Books were stacked up to nearly unsafe proportions and the floor was littered with those that had been deemed useless. He smiled fondly and shook his head as he began to gather the books up intent on putting them away while Derek rested.

Derek watched this and knocked the books from Harry's hold "You won't sleep with me?" He whispered softly into Harry's ear as his fingers gently stroked Harry's sensitive feathers. He smiled when a small flush appeared on Harry's face "It's been so long, I haven't had a good night's sleep without you Harry."

Harry smiled; his beloved prince still had his childish tendencies to guilt him into giving in. It still worked just as well it seemed. "Alright…" He conceded as he turned smiling to Derek "I think that we both could use a rest after all our adventures." He paused and began to think as a consort again "Besides, with the parties that the Queen will be throwing we should get our rest while we can."

Derek smiled and tackled Harry down to the bed; snuggling against his long missing love he kissed Harry's lips as he held the younger close to him "Don't leave me again." He whispered, not trusting his voice to say it any louder.

Harry reached up and caressed Derek's hair "I didn't want to leave in the first place, now…sleep my Prince." He leaned into he kissed and licked his tongue against Derek's moaning as Derek plunged deeper. He claimed all that belonged to him, the kiss broke and the two pulled away and Harry rested his head on Derek's chest as he fell asleep, his Prince soon joining him.

When they woke the next morning Harry smiled at Derek's sleeping form and for the first time realized how dirty he had to look. He had been living amongst Cain's people so long that it had been common to only take quick baths in the river. He slowly pulled away and entered the bathroom. He was a Royal Consort after all and he would have to look the part.

Derek woke up and at first felt panic in his chest that he had not found Harry after all and it had only been one of the many dreams that had tortured him. However he heard the water running and smirked as he realized what that meant. He stood and crossed over to the bathroom as well, after all, he and his little consort had much to catch up on.

Harry was rinsing out his long hair when he heard the door opened and smiled. Knowing exactly who it was "Derek…I'm almost done if you would wait a few minutes…" He laughed softly when Derek stepped in behind him and wrapped his muscled arms around him and whispered into Harry's ear "Why would I want to wait?"

The last time Derek had seen his beautiful consort both had just begun to bloom, now seeing how his beautiful consort's body had developed he found it hard not to not go farther than they had when they were children. He took a cloth and began to stroke it against Harry's skin slowly. The two loves went silent as they absorbed the new sensations of touching and being touched.

Harry turned and kissed Derek as their naked body rubbed together, their members rubbing against each other and causing delicious friction. Harry felt his knees begin to buckle but Derek's arms held him steady.

Derek's blue eyes locked with Harry's green ones. Their eyes had darkened with lust and Derek reached between them, holding their cocks together as he slowly began to move his hips, creating more of the irresistible friction. Harry soon caught on and began to mimic Derek, closing his eyes at the pleasure that swept through him.

Derek watched as his younger consort felt what was most likely Harry's first experience with pleasure. Derek moved faster, wanting to see his beloved's face when he climaxed from pleasure brought on by Derek only touching him.

Derek felt his own desire grow, he wanted to see Harry's face when he claimed him, when he slid his member into Harry's channel and marked him as his own in the most intimate of places. These thoughts only further ignited Derek's need and he increased his speed.

Harry moaned as Derek went faster and faster, finally the Prince seemed to get tired of waiting and picked Harry up, pushing him against the wall but holding him securely as the new angle created even more pleasure for them. Harry was panting and he gently dug his fingers into Derek's muscled shoulders "D-Derek…" He whispered.

Derek smiled darkly, his love was falling apart right in his hands and he hadn't even shown Harry all that he could do. "I know Harry…" he whispered as he leaned in kissing Harry deeply. It seemed that this little extra touch was all that Harry needed to push him over the edge; he came and took Derek with him. Their mixed cum dripped down into the water and Derek smirked as he kissed Harry again, softly this time. "I think that we are clean enough my Consort." He whispered, smiling at Harry's dazed face.

Harry nodded weakly and didn't have much strength to stand on. Derek held him securely and carried him back to their room, laying Harry on the bed Derek found clothes that would fit Harry and said "We'd best be going…I'm sure mother has a whole list of banquets, balls, tea parties, and dinners that we must attend to celebrate your return."

Harry smiled at Derek and began to get dressed "Yes I suppose we will have to do our best to endure." As he slipped his white shirt over his head Derek came up behind him and cut holes out for his wings.

Derek smiled at the picture his consort made. Harry was disheveled; his hair wet and wild, his wings sticking out innocently from his back, the white shirt barely covered his member. Derek could feel his own member reacting; Harry looked like a little fallen angel. Derek cleared his throat and prepared to get ready as well. It was going to be a long day.

Thank you so much for reading! This series will be ending soon, but it has a few chapters left!! Hope that you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for your support! Hope that you continue to smile!

Harry smiled as he took a deep breath of the familiar scents around him. He was home. In Derek's castle, his beloved Royal by his side, he was surrounded by his family and friends. Not all of his family was here tonight. He remembered Cain and Bellion; how frightened he had been when they had first met. So sure that Cain would take his life and he'd never see Derek again. It was thanks to them he had been strong enough to continue improving himself for the day that Derek finally found him. Without them he would have remained a stagnant pool.

Derek smiled down at his beloved; it was easy for him to tell when Harry was becoming lost in thought. Even after these years apart he still knew his precious consort like the back of his hand. There was something reassuring about it. About the fact that even they had been so long parted from each other they still had that connection.

He cupped Harry's face and turned it so that those bright green eyes were back on him. "Don't look away from me…" He murmured Derek wouldn't admit it, but he remembered very well how the last ball Harry attended had ended. He didn't think he would be strong enough to endure a second event.

Throughout the night the couple danced and merrily chatted with those around them. At odd moments they would pause with whatever they were doing and make sure that the other was still there. As if they couldn't believe that their love was there with them at that moment. Harry was the one that checked most often, his green eyes wandering to his prince every chance they had. While Derek was more for the physical touch, not trusting his eyes to tell him if his beloved was safe and near him.

Derek grew tired of sharing his beautiful and talented consort with the crowds of well wishers. When his mother finally became distracted enough he pulled Harry out to the gardens where they could steal a moment to themselves. He smiled when he looked down and saw Harry dressed back in his royal uniform. Derek was very partial to Harry wearing navy blue, it was his favorite color but he thought that the color made Harry's skin almost translucent in the moonlight.

Harry turned and saw that Derek was looking down intensely at him. He smiled softly and pressed his body against Derek's strong chest. He marveled how much strength was stored beneath the tame regalia of the court. He wondered when Derek's shoulders became so broad. He also thought about the unfairness of the fact that during his time with Bellion and Cain he had made some improvements in the height, Derek had grown to the point that he towered at least a head over Harry's slender frame. He smiled, their size difference was a bit unfair he would admit, but he wouldn't change Derek for anything in the world.

Derek smiled as he pulled Harry into a tender kiss; he loved how perfectly they fit together. Harry's small frame pressing against his in such a dependent and loving way, and yet that beautiful body had a strength all its own. He smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's lengthened hair, taking it out of its simple low pony tail and running the silky strands through his fingers.

Harry had taken off most of the strange hair decorations that he wore with Cain's clan. However he had kept the beads and the necklaces were hidden underneath his clothing. Harry had explained that they helped control his power and allowed him to focus. Derek simply loved the thought of Harry being a little wild underneath his clothes.

Harry smiled up at Derek and caressed his cheek "I believe we have a party to return to or else your mother is going to have a fit." He smiled when he saw the look on Derek's face and leaned forward kissing the strong neck and nuzzling it just like he used to "But don't worry… I'll be right by your side, promise."

Derek frowned as he looked down at his little consort and murmured "You'd better." He then relaxed and pulled Harry into another kiss as he whispered "I just can't believe that you're back…" He shook his head and continued to hold Harry close.

Harry retuned the kiss and obediently laid his head on Derek's chest "Derek…" He said in reminder that they couldn't stay this way. It wasn't that he was eager to get back to the crowded and overheated ball; but he had waited so long to be Derek's consort and now this was one of his first chances to prove that he was capable. He heard Derek sigh and knew that they would be heading back in shortly.

Uberta looked around the crowded room her eyes narrowed as she looked for a missing prince and his consort. She was about to hunt them down herself when she saw them come in from the gardens. She smiled, from the looks on their faces it was easy to tell whose idea it was to return. She smiled proudly; she had done the right thing in choosing Harry as her son's consort. She then turned her attention back to an ambassador and let the boys return to their own guests.

The ball ended in the early morning hours as they always tend to do. Derek and Harry both collapsed in their massive bed and Harry turned and said weakly to Derek "I don't think I can move out of my clothes to get into bed…." He heard Derek snort in amusement, but other than that there was no response, a sign of how exaughsted the prince was.

Harry smiled and painfully shuffled over on the bed so that he was cuddling next to Derek. His smile grew broader when he felt Derek's strong arm wrap securely around him. He fell asleep soon after, he really was too exaughsted to change out of his clothes.

Derek looked over and saw that his little consort was fast asleep with a peaceful smile on his face. Derek shook his head and groaned quietly as he sat up and pulled Harry up against him. He began to undress his consort, and he smiled smugly as all that creamy skin was exposed for him. He licked his lips and traced light kisses over Harry's collar bone, smiling when even in his sleep Harry reacted to his touch.

He shook his head and finished changing Harry, tucking him in before he turned his attention back to himself and changed out of his own clothing. He got under the covers and smiled as he looked over Harry's form bathed in moonlight, the feathers were twitching in his hair and his wings were pressed up against his back. Derek smiled at the image before falling asleep as well.

The next day Derek realized that Royal Balls were nothing in comparison to a full day of court, though he was beginning to understand their real purpose. A lot of the work he had to do that day had the groundwork laid the night before though there was still haggling to be done. He used to leave this all up to his mother in the years Harry was gone, but now with Harry at his side he managed perfectly. His consort was quiet at his side, those sharp green eyes observing every move before whispering a quiet suggestion in his ear. He knew that his mother was smiling somewhere in the background.

Derek in his content state seemed to be oblivious to the heavy thoughts that were currently weighing on his young consort's mind. Things had changed rapidly for the couple, he understood that, but he was so happy to have Harry back that he was willing to worry about the difficulties of them when the time came. Except for Harry, ever the vigilant consort he saw the problems long before they came real and he wanted to deal with them but didn't have any idea how.

Harry smiled up at Derek as they finished off their final meeting for the day. He felt Derek's arms wrap around him with their solid strength. He sighed and knew that he was worrying far too much when he should just be enjoying the fact that he was back with his love again. He still couldn't stop from himself from pulling away from Derek and murmured "I think that I'm going to lie down for a while."

Derek offered to join him but Harry's tired smile and easy acceptance made him decide that perhaps his little consort should rest alone. After all they were having some very special visitors tonight and Harry would want to be rested when he saw old faces.

Harry lay down in the bed that smelled like Derek and the scent instantly calmed him. He smiled and buried his face in the pillows. He knew that he was worrying too much and soon fell into a restful sleep with his arms wrapped around Derek's pillow firmly.

Severus Snape had hardly been willing to believe it was true. He had received the owl from Queen Uberta saying that Harry had been returned safely to the Kingdom. He had allowed himself a moment to handle his emotions before going to Dumbledore and telling him about the return of Harry. Along with the owl he and the Headmaster had received an invitation to a welcoming ball. When he saw this he couldn't help but smile ironically that a ball was how they were going to celebrate Harry's return. He shook his head; he knew that he couldn't refuse, not when he had wanted to see the lost snake. He smirked and brought the Headmaster his invitation and the news.

Harry woke up and immediately froze; he could tell right away that he was no longer alone. For a minute he was filled with panic wondering who had snuck into his room. Then he smelled Derek's scent and relaxed turning over slowly he saw the prince staring at him with serious eyes. Harry reached up and stroked Derek's cheek

Derek smiled down at his little consort and leaned down to give him a loving kiss. "You were frightened…." He had seen Harry's small body tense and wondered when was the last time his little love had been able to relax completely. He caressed Harry's cheek in return and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Relax…I'm here to protect you."

Harry wished that he had been as innocent as he had been before. He wished he could return to the time when that was all Derek had to say and he would instantly relax and believe in him. Now he had doubts because he had learned the hard way that Derek could not protect him against everything. Now he remembered the mess he had left behind in the Wizarding World, and wondered how he could think that Derek could protect him against magic when Derek wouldn't be even to protect himself.

Thank you so much for reading, enjoy the happiness while you can.


	14. Chapter 14 Final

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you have enjoyed the story! This is the end.

Voldemort stood before the crackling fire, listening to the sorcerer who had traveled from Harry's homeland to come seek his aid. It seemed as if the incompetent man had tried to use a strange transformation spell on the consort, managing instead to turn him into part bird. Voldemort had been resurrected thanks to his loyal Death Eaters. One of them had managed to take the boy's blood that had been stored in the Hospital Wing in order to complete the spell.

His fists tightened as the foolish man went on, talking about how they could rule the world together if they joined forces. Voldemort smirked as he continued to let the man ramble until he was certain all the useful information had been gathered. He had no intention of sharing anything, whether it was the world, or the death of Harry Potter.

Harry dressed for the second ball in a row and wondered how many of these events Uberta had planned. He winced when he thought of it and realized that as long as she had even the flimsiest excuse she could continue to throw these every night. He smiled down at the ring Derek had given him so long ago and he knew that the ball he was looking forward to the most was the Betrothal Ball. That was several months away yet, but still he was looking forward to it eagerly.

Severus arrived at the palace and bowed to the Queen as she greeted him. He was glad to see that these balls seemed to have lifted her spirits. She had been widowed twice now and she seemed to take it harder each time. He smirked to himself as he wondered how many more of these balls the woman had planned, but realized that it was just simpler to know that as long as she was breathing she was planning a ball.

He entered into the chamber and only had a moment to brace himself before a small long haired form tackled him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Harry before they both regained themselves. He looked over Harry and saw he was once again in full Consort Mode, he did noticed the changes in hair and could sense the magic coming from his neck and the beads in his hair. Severus raised a brow; it seemed Harry had somehow managed to learn some ways of containing his magic. Though the spells he was using seemed fit only for channeling energy. Severus decided he would interrogate the boy later, now was not the time.

Derek saw how happy seeing Severus had made his little beloved and he was glad that his mother had made this a very private affair. Only those who were very close to the royal family, Wizarding or otherwise, were permitted to attend. Dumbledore had also arrived but Harry greeted him with a very warm formal welcome. He had remembered his place as a consort after rushing childishly to Severus. Sometimes Derek wished his consort wasn't so well trained; it would certainly make things more interesting.

The Ball was mainly just an informal dinner so that those who had missed Harry could have a chance to reconnect with him. Uberta had just announced that dinner was served when Harry suddenly spoke up and insisted two more guests were coming. She gave him a curious look but her silent question was answered when Chamberlin announced to more guests. This time it seemed that Harry did not even try to contain himself as he leapt into the welcoming arms of the two men.

Derek tried to suppress any trace of jealousy when he saw the two handsome men and how warmly Harry acted with them. He knew that these two were the ones who were responsible for Harry's safe return; still one had an ethereal sort of beauty and the other while not incredibly beautiful was strong and handsome. Eventually the three drew apart from each other and Harry turned with a bright smile "This is Bellion and Cain."

Bellion smiled fondly down at his son as everyone became acquainted with each other. He gave a little laugh when he saw Derek's reaction to them. He thought perhaps the young Prince didn't recognize them, soon however realization dawned in the Prince's eyes and he came up and sheepishly thanked them formally once again for protecting and helping his beloved. When the Prince pulled away and exchanged a glance with Harry Bellion saw all he needed to in that one look. The two soul mates had found each other once again, and he could not forewarn them of what was to come.

Cain held Bellion's delicate hand firmly; he frowned when he saw Bellion's eyes fill with tears and wished once again his love would confide in him. He knew however that the argument was wasted; Bellion was determined to face the pain alone. Though Cain was realizing that it had to have something to do with Harry and Derek since Bellion only reacted like that when he thought of the two of them. He brought Bellion's hand up to his lips and pressed a reassuring kiss to it, whatever was coming for them they would face it together.

Voldemort smirked down at the body of the Sorcerer. He had all he needed now. The Sorcerer was oddly aware of the going ons of the castle. He knew where Harry was staying and even knew how to break in through the wards, enabling him to come and go as he pleased. The best thing of all was that he knew there was a ball going on tonight where Harry Potter and his closest family and friends would be in attendance. He grabbed Lucius's arm and summoned his Death Eaters, it was time to finish this.

Severus's eyes widened when he felt the familiar burning of his arm and exchanged a glance with Dumbledore. The older wizard looked at him sadly before nodding and Severus excused himself from the dinner, getting several curious glances, but no one pried. Harry was currently telling of the many adventures he had with his friends and his adoptive fathers. Innocent to the darker undercurrent that was taking place.

Severus knelt before the Dark Lord and felt his heart go cold as the plan was laid out before them. He closed his eyes and could only pray that it would not succeed. However this time he would be unable to prevent it from happening. He put on is Death Eater mask and clock and tried to steel his heart against what he would have to do.

After the formal dinner the group had moved onto dancing. Bellion and Cain swept gracefully around the floor; or rather Bellion gracefully led the stumbling Cain while disguising it to seem as if Cain was leading .Uberta was watching the affair talking to Dumbledore happily chirping about the upcoming Betrothal Ball that would officially mark Harry's place at Court. Harry and Derek were on the dance floor as well, off in their own little world as they held one another close.

Dumbledore was nodding to the widowed Queen but his thoughts were elsewhere, it seemed that Severus would not be returning as soon as he had hoped. His blue twinkling eyes widened when he saw a discreet signal in the sky. He felt his heart grow cold, Voldemort was coming and the signal told him that Severus could not stop him without revealing himself and sacrificing his life. Quickly the wise wizard tried to think of a plan but it was too late as the entrance doors slammed open and revealed their greatest fears.

Bellion pressed himself into Cain's chest as he felt his Beloved's eyes on him; firmly Cain took him by the chin and forced him to look up at him "Is it…?" Bellion nodded the unspoken question and Cain for the first time fully realized the pain that Bellion had been holding in his heart. The Seer's tears came freely now and Cain knew that he could not do anything to ease them.

Derek knew instantly who was before them and shoved Harry roughly behind him. He drew his sword in challenge. He would not allow this Dark Lord to tear his love away from him, he refused, and he would rather die then watch helplessly as Harry was pulled away from him once again.

Dumbledore urged Uberta back but the Queen was hissing furiously at the Dark Lord drawing too much attention to herself which forced Dumbledore to freeze her. He then pushed her back to safely as he waited to see what Tom's move would be. He seemed to be merely watching the scene with amusement before he threw a limp form to the ground before him.

Voldemort could taste the victory that was so close. He through Rothbart's body to the floor before them and let his laughter ring out, echoed by his followers. "The fool came to me, willing to share all his information to earn a spot by my side…" He smirked and slowly descended the stairs making his way directly towards Harry, Dumbledore stepped into his way, but Voldemort was not done.

His serpentine voice echoed in the silent hall as he continued his speech "You see he took something very precious from me, I will not allow any other to kill you little Potter, and he intended to do just that…well, it's no matter now, I have taken care of the matter for you personally." He chuckled to himself as he drew his wand "But alas I'm sorry to interrupt this little get together, there's just one thing I wanted to do and I'll be on my way…"

He slowly drew his wand and Dumbledore leapt into action. He was stopped as a wall of Death Eaters arose preventing him from hitting Voldemort with any of his spells. He looked to the others to see if they stood any chance but they were lethally out numbered. None of the order was in attendance while Voldemort had brought every one of his servants, Cain and Bellion were surrounded, the village leader was desperately trying to protect the Seer and reach his son at the same time, but was barely able to hold his ground.

The lay out gave Voldemort a clear path to Harry though Derek was still in his way, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the young prince "Out of the way, I have no interest in you."

Harry's eyes went wide as the only memory of his mother played over in his mind. He gripped Derek's cape and pleaded for him to move, but his prince remained firm. Harry saw the growing green spell at the tip of Voldemort's wand as it launched towards Harry and the young Consort did what a Consort was supposed to do, protect their beloved Prince. He pulled Derek out of the way, both of them barely managed to doge the spell but Derek would not allow himself to be protected. He covered Harry's body with his own and his blue eyes looked down at Harry's furiously as he said passionately "I won't let you die." Harry wanted to say something, but he was petrified in fear as he saw the Dark Lord above him.

Voldemort growled remembering once before when someone sacrificed their lives to protect the prophesized brat. He would not make the same mistake twice. He levitated the Prince off of the young consort and slammed him into a far away wall. Slowly Voldemort turned and pulled a dagger from his side "I do not know if the Death Curse will work on you as it failed the first time…so I suppose I will have to do this in a rather muggle way." He gripped Harry and lifted him up by his collar as he held the dagger to his throat "It seems the Prophesy ends hear Potter." He hissed as he began to lower the dagger.

Derek leapt from where he had fallen and watched with wide and terrified eyes as his beloved consort was held at knife point. He remembered Severus telling him that in order to consider himself worthy of Harry he had to prove that he was with his strength of body and of heart. He drew his sword and in one motion plunged it into the back of the Dark Lord.

Pain filled Voldemort's world and he called to one of his Horcurx barely managing to harness it in time to survive. His enraged red eyes locked onto those of the Consort as he smiled slowly "People just keep dying for you don't they little Potter?"

Voldemort turned and before the Prince could draw his sword out of the Dark Lord's body to defend himself he felt the cold metal of Voldemort's knife bury into his heart. Derek's eyes went wide as he locked his gazes with Harry. His last glimpse of his love was Harry with terrified tears streaming down his face as he watched his beloved fall.

Bellion was unable to fight and was so forced to watch what he had seen so many times before, Derek dying to protect his beloved. He wished so feverantly that he had taught Harry better. Being a Seer he could only use defensive and healing magic and had passed that on to Harry, but Harry needed offensive magic, and knew none. Bellion felt his heart breaking, knowing that the tragedy was not yet over.

Harry watched numbly as Derek fell to the ground, dead before he had even landed. Harry's world went mute and colorless, colorless except the crimson that was spilling from Derek's cold body. Harry barely realized he was being lifted before the sight of his beloved was blocked by the smirking face of the Dark Lord "Don't worry little bird, you will be with your love soon enough."

Voldemort had not wanted anyone sacrificing themselves for Harry again, but since he had killed the foolish prince with a muggle weapon he thought it was safe to pull his wand and end the boy's torment. He whispered the words and green light that matched the color of Harry's eyes exploded from the tip. The spell landed at point blank on Harry's body, the force making the consort's feathers float away; and he dropped the lifeless consort next to the form of his fallen Prince.

The world was still as the Prophesy came to its conclusion, though different than any of them had believed. The power that Voldemort did not know Harry possessed was the fact that buried inside of him all those years ago Voldemort had accidently planted a Horcrux. Voldemort had just destroyed his own Horcrux and thus himself. He felt the burning pain go through him and he tried to contact one of his remaining ones, but since he had destroyed it himself it cancelled out all the others.

Slowly the Dark Lord's body turned back into dust and bones before flying off on the same wind that carried away Harry's remaining feathers.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
